


She's Mine

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Bruising, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, Knifeplay, Loki - Freeform, Loki pushing her limits, Nickname, Nipple Play, Not So Innocent, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Submissive OFC, Teasing, Wall Sex, dagger play, loki's silver tongue, she likes the dangerous ones, threatened by loki, tony's niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Sophia, Tony's niece, has always been attracted to the bad boys - the dangerous men. But none quite as dangerous as Loki.Loki discovers that she is attracted to him, yet scared too. But he quickly finds out that she gets aroused by the fear play, so he decides to see how far he can go with her.Much to Tony's dismay.





	1. Chapter 1

Sophia had always been attracted to the bad boys,  _the villains_ , as it were. Even when she was younger at school, she was always mixing in with the wrong ones. There was just something so good about being bad.

They were always drop dead gorgeous too, which didn’t help her dilemma. When she heard that the latest  _villain_  of the world, Loki, was living in the tower with her Uncle, Tony Stark, she just  _had_  to go and stay for a while…

 

There was something about Sophia that Loki found rather endearing. He liked her because she was always very blunt with everyone, telling people how it was. Apart from with him. He did notice that she was a bit more shy and reserved around him, like an entirely different person. She never spoke out of term, or got on his nerves. He got the feeling that she respected who he was and that she probably knew she would be taking her life in her hands if she did annoy him.

That was the difference between Loki and the  _bad boys_  she had dated in the past. They were just boys. Loki was a god. A powerful one, at that.

He was at the tower as punishment by Odin. No one was happy about it, apart from Sophia. She enjoyed just being in the same room as him. He was so beautiful, she could hardly take her eyes off of him. He was incredibly intelligent too, which pissed everyone else off with his unwanted knowledge. But she found that was part of his charm and allure.   


It was the third week into Sophia being at the tower. Loki had turned a corner and the little mortal walked right into him, causing him to drop the book he was carrying.

‘Fuck! Watch where you’re…’ She cried out, but then when she looked up and saw it was Loki she had bumped into, she quickly stopped what she was saying and her eyes widened in fear and awe at the same time. Which Loki didn’t even know was possible until that moment.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, though he was amused by her expression.

‘Shit! I’m so sorry.’ She rambled quickly and bent over to pick up his book. She handed it back to him and backed away, once she was a few steps away from him, she turned on her heels and scurried away.

Loki’s lips curled into a wicked grin. He had picked up on the unmistakable scent of fear and arousal all mixed into one. He had sensed the adrenaline rushing through her veins. And it caused his own adrenaline to rush through him.

‘Interesting.’ He muttered to himself. She clearly feared him, yet she was also attracted to him at the same time.

Sophia was mortified that she walked straight into the god of mischief. Not to mention cursed at him. She couldn’t believe it.

The poor girl rushed straight back to her room, once in there she pressed her forehead against her door and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down.  

‘Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.’ She hissed to herself.

‘Oh, come now. We both know you are _far_  from an idiot. Unlike the others in this god forsaken place.’ A sultry voice purred from behind her.

She felt a shiver run straight down her spine as she quickly stood up straight. Her heart was racing as she carefully turned around to face Loki. She was like a deer caught in the headlights when she looked up at him, he was closer to her than she thought he was.

He grinned down at her and took another step towards her, right into her personal space.

‘How did you… I’m sorry.’ She squeaked, not even sure what she was wanting to say.

Loki raised an eyebrow up at her in amusement. He leaned down slightly, so his warm breath was softly over her ear as he spoke. ‘No doors or walls can keep me out of where I want to go, poppet.’ He whispered, his voice sending trembles through her entire body.

He had spoken to Sophia on occasion before, when she hadn’t fled from him that was. But the last few times they’d briefly spoke, he called her poppet. She wasn’t entirely sure why he had that nickname for her, but she certainly wasn’t complaining as it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. It was better than the names he called the others that was for sure.

‘You fear me. Why?’ Loki demanded to know as he put his hands against the door at either side of her head, trapping her in.

Sophia gulped before answering. She struggled to keep eye contact with him, her eyes darting everywhere but at his eyes, they were too intense with the way he was looking at her. Like she was prey he was about to devour.

‘You… You did try to take over earth. And… And you  _are_  a god.’ Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

But her words pleased Loki, greatly. He grinned wolfishly at her, his pearly white teeth made him look even more dangerous.

‘It is rather refreshing to find a mortal that knows their place.’ As he spoke he moved one of his hands down from the door and placed it on her collarbone.

Her breathing deepened as he slowly moved upwards to stroke over her neck. She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she automatically tilted her head back slightly, submitting to him and giving him more access to her neck.

Loki felt a shiver of excitement burst through him at her action. He could feel her body quivering in fear and arousal. He was amazed at how they mixed together. But he decided to see how far he could push her.

‘I could easily snap this lovely little neck of yours in half. It would be  _so_  easy for me.’ He growled low in his chest.

He saw her eyes widen slightly as he closed his hand around her neck, compromising her breathing momentarily.

‘Do you fear me, little poppet?’ He asked quietly, leaning in until his lips were just inches from hers.

All Sophia could respond with was a slight nod of her head.

She stayed silent and kept still as he moved his other hand from the door, to reach into one of his pockets that was on the inside of his tunic. Her fear peaked again when she saw him bring out one of his daggers.

Many times she had watched him training and fighting with them. He was deadly enough with his hands, but with his daggers he seemed unstoppable. How Fury allowed him to be in the tower, she had no idea. She was sure that he could take everyone out if he truly wanted to do so.

Sophia’s lower lip started to tremble when he brought the dagger towards her. He pressed the flat side of the blade against her cheek and smirked.

‘It would be such a shame if this were to mark your beautiful skin.’

Sophia was momentarily stunned at him saying that.

‘So I suggest you keep still, poppet.’ He warned her.

Her breathing turned ragged and she couldn’t stop shaking while he moved the dagger down and sliced it easily through her blouse. He kept hacking away at it until it was in shreds on the floor. Then he made short work of cutting the straps of her bra away, so she was completely naked on her top half.

‘My my, what a delightful body underneath those clothes.’ He purred approvingly as he took in her appearance, licking his lips at the same time as he eyed up her breasts.

She couldn’t deny that she felt over the moon with his comments. Coming from a god that was definitely something to be proud of.

Her nipples were hard from arousal. Loki couldn’t resist putting his dagger away and brushing his thumb over her nipples in turn. A small whimper escaped from Sophia’s lips. She had never felt so aroused before in her life and he had barely touched her.

‘It seems that fear turns you on, my dear. Does the thought of being taken by such a powerful god excite you?’ He asked as he leaned down and pressed a kiss below her left earlobe.

‘Yes.’ Sophia gasped out.

Loki grinned against her skin and tightened his grip around her throat, limiting her breathing again as he leaned down further and suckled her left nipple into his mouth. He flicked his silver tongue across the hardened peak before moving to give the same attention to the other one.

She was moaning out loud and trying to gasp for air at the same time but it wasn’t happening. Her mind started to go fuzzy already, from no air getting into her lungs.

Just as she felt like she was going to pass out, he allowed her to breathe again. But still his strong hand remained around her throat. She could feel his thumb stroke over her skin, up and down the side.

For some reason, even though she was scared, she oddly trusted him. She had a feeling that he wouldn’t kill her, yet just the threat that he could was enough of a turn on for her. She was certain that if he actually wanted to kill her he would have done it a long time ago.

But she was certainly enjoying the idea of the fear and the risk of it all.

‘Take off the rest of your clothes.’ Loki demanded as he dropped contact and took one step back.

She obeyed him in an instant. As quick as she possibly could, she took off her jeans and her knickers. Loki put his hand out and told her to give them to him. So she did. She watched nervously as he studied her knickers that were soaking from her arousal.

‘It seems that you enjoy the fear very much. Who’d have thought it? Starks innocent looking little niece, enjoys taking risks with the dangerous ones.’ He started to take slow, menacing steps back towards her.

Then he was on her, his hand slid around to the back of her head and he held her in place while he leaned in to kiss her hungrily. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and instantly took control. He pulled her flush against his body, the metal and leather pressed into her skin painfully but she didn’t care.

The soft hold on the back of her head quickly turned rough. He took a fistful of her hair and yanked her head backwards, so he could suck and bite on her neck. She knew straight away there would be marks left. But she didn’t care, even when he bit down really hard and made her yelp out loud.

Keeping a hold of her hair, he suddenly dragged her over towards her bed. He pushed her down and climbed over her, she nearly came on the spot with just having him on top of her. She couldn’t quite believe it.

What surprised her even more, was that she just blinked and he was unexpectedly naked. His raging hard-on was incredibly impressive as it pressed against her stomach. Yet the sheer size of him was daunting, she wasn’t sure if she was going to survive it.

However Sophia didn’t get long to fret over it, as she was flipped over onto her stomach. Loki grabbed her hips and pulled her up onto all fours, then he mounted her from behind. He folded his body against her back, one hand wrapping around her neck again and the other slid around her and down between her legs.

He slid his fingers through her wet folds and let out a growl against her ear. He circled her clit for a moment, then guided his cock into position.

In one smooth motion he thrust inside of her, causing her to whimper his name. He was much larger than she had taken before, but he felt heavenly. Even though it took her body a while to adjust to not only his length but also his girth.

‘Holy shit.’ She gasped.

Loki smirked at her reaction and nibbled on the back of her neck while he tightened his grip around her throat. He wrapped his free arm around her middle to hold her up against him. He could feel her cunt squeezing him as he kept pushing in. He wasn’t going to give up. As soon as he was fully sheathed inside her, he let her take a few breaths. Then he restricted her again, at the same time he grinded against her, circling his hips and hitting that spot deep inside of her that sent her body crazy.

With her airway blocked, he all of a sudden started to thrust in and out of her at a quick and rough pace. She knew that even if she was able to breathe, she wouldn’t be able to anyway from the way he was slamming into her like a deranged animal.

Her mind went cloudy again and she started to panic, but the fear added to her arousal and she suddenly came. But to her mortification, she squirted all over his cock.

Even Loki was slightly surprised, he released her neck and moaned loudly himself as he plunged into her once more. He started to throb and pulse deep inside of her before exploding and coating her insides with his seed.

‘Well, aren’t you just full of surprises, poppet? Squirting all over my cock like a little slut.’ He whispered huskily into her ear as he pulled out of her, making her whine from the loss of the full feeling.

But she could feel the mess from both of their arousal sliding down her inner thighs. It made her feel so dirty, but at the same time she absolutely loved it.

Loki had awoken pleasure inside her body that she didn’t even know existed.

When she rolled over onto her back, exhausted and completely spent, she saw Loki was suddenly fully clothed again. ‘See you at dinner.’ He gave her a cheeky wink.

  
Sophia had taken a few hours to get herself back together. She had to put on a scarf because of the bruising on her neck from Loki’s hand. There was also the bite marks too she had to cover.

When she walked into the cafeteria to join everyone, Tony knew instantly something was off.

‘Why are you wearing a scarf?’ He questioned.

‘I just am. I wear what I want.’ She shrugged and ignored him.

That’s when Loki came strutting in, looking very pleased with himself. He spotted Sophia and walked over to her. He grabbed the scarf and yanked it away, grinning at the state of her skin. Tony gasped when he saw her neck, even Natasha and the others looked mortified.

Loki just looked very smug.

‘Who the fuck did that?’ Tony shouted as he stood up so fast his chair went flying backwards.

‘It’s fine. It was consensual.’ Sophia grumbled with a shrug.

‘I don’t give a damn if it was!  _Who_  did it?’ He asked again, angrily.

That’s when Loki slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in closely to his body. Her heart started to race from the action as she heard a deep rumble in his chest.

‘Dear little Sophia, is  _mine_  now.’ Loki purred, laying claim to her and Sophia about melted on the spot.

Everyone looked shocked. But Tony looked horrified. While Loki just looked like the cat that got the cream. And Sophia looked rather smug herself, as she couldn’t stop grinning.

She could sure get used to being Loki’s…


	2. Chapter 2

‘NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT FUCKING WITH MY NIECE!’ Tony shouted angrily at Loki.

‘Too late, she is already mine.’ Loki said cockily as he leaned back against a table, his arms crossed over his chest.

‘She is NOT yours! Do NOT go near her again.’ Tony snapped.

‘That’s not what she wants… She was saying quite the opposite actually, when I had my hand around her throat whilst coaxing her to orgas’

Tony launched for Loki before he had a change to finish, but Thor quickly grabbed Tony, stopping him.

He turned to look at Loki. ‘Wait outside!’ He snarled at his brother.

Loki had a wicked grin on his face as he strolled out of the room to wait.

‘He is NOT getting near her again!’ Tony shouted at Thor as he was let go.

‘I know Loki is not the ideal partner for your niece. But she _is_ an adult.’ Thor tried to say calmly.

‘He will hurt her! Or worse! He will just hurt her feelings!’

‘No. Loki may be… Well, Loki. But he does look after what he claims as _his_. I do not think she is in any harms way while with my brother.’ Thor said.

‘She is _not_ an object! He is not allowed to do this. She is MY niece, I need to look out for her.’ Tony put his head into his hands.

‘You may find it difficult to stop Loki now. Once he has something, or someone, that he wants he tends to continue to pursue them.’

‘Yeah thanks for that, Thor. Not what I wanted to hear.’ Tony grumbled and stormed out of the room.

Thor sighed, but then he jumped slightly when Loki appeared right on front of him.

‘Loki.’ He barked in warning.

‘What? You didn’t truly expect me to leave the room while you were _clearly_ going to be discussing me, did you?’ Loki said as he put his arms out in mock defence.

‘You need to back away from Sophia.’ Thor pointed his finger at him.

‘Why? She wants me just as much as I want her.’ Loki said innocently.

‘You just want her because she is Tony’s niece!’

‘Incorrect, dear brother. I want her because for a mortal, she is rather beautiful. And she doesn’t take any shit from you lot, yet she knows to respect and fear power.’ Loki growled, his eyes darkening slightly as he thought about her.

‘Loki. You are asking for trouble if you continue this.’ Thor said in warning.

‘Trouble is my middle name.’ Loki grinned in response.

  
‘Sophia. I don’t want to send you home again.’ Tony said to his niece as he found her in the chill out room.

‘Hah! You couldn’t even if you tried. For one, I am an adult and staying right here. Two, your dear sister and her new boyfriend have buggered off to Australia for a few months. So there is no _home_ to go to.’ Sophia grinned as she peeled an orange, not even bothering to look at him.

‘Fine. But you stay away from Loki. He is a criminal, Sophia. Why don’t you understand this? He has killed many civilians. He nearly tore the entire city of New York to shreds!’

‘So?’ Sophia shrugged.

‘So? What do you mean, _so_? What part of that don’t you understand? He is dangerous, Sophia.’ Tony said angrily as he tried his best not to pace around too much.

Unknown to Tony, he was only making Sophia want Loki more. He wasn’t telling her anything that she didn’t already know.

‘If he was so dangerous, why are you allowing him freedom here?’ Sophia folded her arms and turned around to face her Uncle.

‘Because some _King_ from another damn planet demanded it.’ Tony snarled and ran a hand down his face. ‘Why couldn’t you just fall for Steve or even _Thor_ would be better?’

‘Seriously, Tony? You’re trying to pair me off with your other teammates now?’ She glared at him.

Tony knew that arguing with Sophia was pointless, she was too hard headed. So he stormed away, leaving her.

That’s when Natasha walked in with an iPad in her hand.

‘I want to show you something.’ She sat down next to Sophia.

Sophia rolled her eyes but looked to the screen as Natasha pressed play. It was an array of footage, showing Loki when he first arrived on the scene. He took out many SHIELD guards then used the sceptre to get Clint and a few others under his command. The next clip was security footage from Stuttgart, Loki with ease flipped a man over onto a table and used some gadget to gouge into his eye.

But the only thing that Sophia could think of, was how hot he looked in that suit. The scarf adding a nice touch to his outfit. And the way he easily lifted the man up… Geez, he was strong. And so _hot_!

The last clip was of Loki throwing Tony out of the tower with ease. Sophia had heard Tony tell that story many times. Natasha thought that showing her Uncle being abused by the god in question might help. But it didn’t.

‘He is not to be messed with, Sophia. You really shouldn’t be with him… Doing _anything_.’ Natasha said to her.

‘To be fair, Loki is the one that came on to me. Not the other way around.’ She shrugged.

‘That makes it even more risky. Did he rape you? Because if he did then we can’

‘No! God, no!’ Sophia quickly interrupted her.

‘Then… Why Loki?’

‘Why _not_?’ Sophia asked back.

‘Don’t turn this around on me.’ Natasha said in defence.

‘I’m not listening to this anymore.’ Sophia stood up and started to leave, but Natasha grabbed her wrist.

‘At least be careful. Please.’ She pleaded.

Sophia nodded, to get her off her back. Then she went to her room and let out a groan as she fell onto her bed. She knew that Loki was dangerous, _of course_ she knew. That is what was so attractive about him in the first place…

  
The following day, it was announced that there was a party happening that evening. Tony wanted to celebrate Bruce’s birthday. Any excuse for a party, Tony would take it.

He said it was formal wear. So Sophia was cursing him for that, she wasn’t that keen on wearing dresses. But she knew that Tony would be furious if she turned up in jeans and a t-shirt.

Looking through her wardrobe, she had three options for a dress. A plain black one, a red one or an emerald green dress…

  
When Sophia entered the hall, where they were having the party, Tony rolled his eyes. He knew that she picked that dress to wear just to spite him and the others. But he said nothing about it as Sophia held her head high.

‘I don’t remember this being a Halloween party.’ Clint commented as the doors opened.

In walked Thor and Loki. They were wearing their full Asgardian armour, with capes and helmets too. Someone failed to tell them that it was formal, _Midgardian_ , wear.

But Sophia was in awe as she stared at Loki. The way his cape was flowing out behind him as he walked into the room. The helmet making him look even taller than he already was.

‘ _Well, shit_.’ She hissed under her breath.

She hadn’t seen him since yesterday at dinner, before Tony had swiftly dragged him away to have a _quiet word._

Suddenly she felt nervous and a bit scared again. The arousal was there still, but the realisation of who Loki was hit her hard. So she sneakily fled to the opposite side of the hall.

For the first part of the party, she did her best to avoid him.

But she constantly felt his gaze on her, burning into her skin. When she looked over, she saw him staring at her intently. A hunger in his eyes.

Then he started to stalk towards her, like a predator. This time she made a beeline for a side door to escape. It led outside into one of the training pitches. It was dark, without the floodlights on. The only light she had was from the moon.

‘Why are you avoiding me, poppet?’ A deep, husky voice suddenly said right into her ear as a hand landed on the back of her neck.

Sophia felt her stomach lurch in excitement as her skin tingled under his touch.

‘I… I just needed some fresh air.’ She squeaked, turning her head to the side to look up at him.

He was even more imposing up close. Yet still beautiful, especially with the way the moonlight shone on him. His cheekbones looked even sharper than usual.

‘I must say you look ravishing, darling. Especially in that colour.’ He grinned wickedly, his thumb rubbing over her skin that made her visibly tremble.

‘Thank you.’ She gulped, unable to keep eye contact with him.

He stepped on front of her, his hand on the back of her neck slid down her body and came to rest just above her bum. He reached up to her chin with his other hand and took hold of her, tilting her head upwards so she _had_ to look him in the eye.

‘Was it on purpose to get my attention, wearing my colours?’ He asked, his lips just inches from her own, so much so that she could feel his warm breath on her.

‘Kind of.’ Sophia nodded slightly.

Loki grinned, he could sense her arousal and uncertainty. She was still not sure with how she was supposed to react around him. Knowing she still feared him to an extent sent thrills throughout his body.

‘Let’s remind your body about who it belongs to.’ Loki growled and forced his lips upon hers in a breath-taking kiss, at the same time he pushed her back against the nearest wall and trapped her there.

Sophia moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. He flicked and teased her own tongue with his. His hands roamed over her body until they took hold of her wrists. Then he took a small step backwards, holding her wrists in one of his hands on front of her.

His eyes were full of hunger as he conjured a scarf out of thin air. Sophia noticed it was the same one had had worn during his Stuttgart attack. Loki smirked as he saw the recognition in her eyes. He skilfully used it to bind her wrists together, smirking at the way her breathing hitched and her trembling took on a whole new level.

Loki raised her arms up above her and hooked her wrists over a hook that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was comfortable to start with, until he crouched down and removed her heels. Making her have to go up on her tiptoes because of the restraints height.

‘Look at you.’ Loki growled deep in his chest as he took a moment to look up and down at his mortal as he stood up straight. ‘Restrained and vulnerable…’ He moved in again and trailed a finger along her jawline. ‘Completely helpless to my advances. Does that scare you, Sophia?’ The way he said her name, it rolled off his tongue in such a sultry way that she nearly came on the spot.

Sophia’s voice was gone. She had no idea what to say or do. Not that she could physically _do_ anything being in the position she was.

He slid his hand down and wrapped it around her throat while he leaned in close to her again. ‘I will soon have you screaming my name.’ He promised.

Loki reached underneath Sophia’s dress, slowly teasing her by trailing the tips of his fingers up and down her thighs. He pressed the back of his hand up against her knickers and let out a groan when he felt they were wet.

‘Gods, you’re soaking already.’ He had to resist the urge to just tear off her knickers and fuck her senseless against the wall straight away.

First, he wanted to play.

The hand that was still around her throat tightened briefly, reminding her of who was in charge. Not that she needed much reminding, she certainly wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

She started to tug against her restraints when he slid his hand into her knickers and lightly touched over her. He slid two fingers through her folds, gathering wetness to slide easily over her clit. He gave her a few firm strokes, earning a moan from her before he used a light feather touch instead.

‘Loki… Please.’ Sophia whimpered as she tried to push down against him for more friction, but she couldn’t because of her restraints.

‘What do you want, poppet?’ He teased.

But she didn’t answer, just let out another whimper.

‘You will need to use your words.’ Loki grinned wickedly at her frustration.

She was about to say something else, when Loki squeezed his hand around her throat. Making a gasp the only thing that came out of her mouth.

‘I can’t quite understand that.’ Loki said cockily, continuing to ghost his finger across her throbbing clit.

He waited for a few more seconds before releasing and allowing her to breathe again. He rubbed his thumb up and down at the side of her neck, so she still knew that he could take her breath away at any moment he wanted.

‘Please make me come.’ She cried out as she started to dance around on her tiptoes, struggling.

‘Such pretty manners.’ Loki purred.

Without warning he thrust his fingers inside of her, pulling all sorts of sounds from her. It didn’t take much movement on Loki’s part to make her come undone.

‘Horny little poppet. Aren’t you? Are you like this for anyone, or is it just a dangerous and powerful being that makes you so incredibly wet?’ Loki curled his fingers at the same time, which made her body jolt as it felt like tiny electric sparks shot through her.

‘For you!’ She gasped and tried to squirm away from his fingers as it quickly became too much.

‘You sure do know how to please a god.’ He whispered, then planted a kiss on her forehead.

That caught her slightly off guard. Which is what Loki wanted, a distraction, as he then removed his fingers from inside of her and tore of her knickers. The sound of fabric ripping snapped Sophia back to reality, but before she could comprehend what was happening, Loki hiked her thighs up around his waist and sank into her depths with his hard cock.

He hadn’t bothered to undress, just freed himself. So Sophia could feel the leather from his trousers against her each time he thrust into her.

Her heels dug into his ass from behind as he pounded into her. She nearly hit her head back against the wall she was in so much pleasure, but Loki slid his hand round and held the back of her head to save herself from damaging it. His other hand went back to wrap around her neck as he pressed his forehead to hers. She could feel the coolness from his helmet against her skin.

‘You are _mine_. And mine alone. Do you understand?’ He snarled, nose scrunched up as his hips kept brutally moving against her.

‘Oh god… Yes!’ Sophia cried out, not caring who heard.

His words set off a chain reaction inside her, added with how he closed his hand tightly around her throat. She started to orgasm, but with every rough movement of his cock inside her it set off another straight away. It soon rolled into one continuous wave of pleasure.

They were both so wrapped up in one another, with Sophia nearly passing out as her mind started to go blank, they never saw Steve come out to see where Sophia had gotten to. All he could see was Sophia’s hands restrained up high as Loki had her trapped against the wall. His cape was covering them from Steve’s angle, so he couldn’t see anything.

‘Oh shit.’ He muttered and rushed back inside.

Loki sensed that someone was there, but he didn’t care. He was so close… Just one more…

He released Sophia’s throat from his iron grip and moved his hand out of the way so he could bite down on her neck instead. His moans were muffled as he kept hold of her skin between his teeth while his own orgasm crashed over him. He spilled himself into the mortal and that caused her body to twitch in pleasure for the last time.

‘Who do you belong to?’ He whispered into her ear.

‘You, Loki.’ She said shakily.

He let out a rumble of approval before releasing her. She straightened herself up the best she could. Her hair was a bit ruffled and she was wobbly on her legs as she put her heels back on. But when Loki handed her knickers back to her, she looked at them and knew there was no chance she would be able to wear them. As they were completely torn.

‘I’m not even sorry.’ Loki grinned smugly as he watched her. ‘Come on. Let’s join the party again.’

‘I… I can’t looking like this.’ Sophia squeaked as she motioned to herself. She could feel the mixture of his sperm and her own arousal slowly sliding down her inner thigh.

‘Come on, poppet.’ Loki said firmly as he put his hand out for her to take.

She knew better than to argue with _him_. So she took his hand and let him lead her back inside. She sorted her hair out as best she could with her free hand. She just had to hope that no one would take much notice of her.

But as soon as they got back inside, Tony was glaring daggers at them both. Steve was stood next to him, he blushed when he saw the couple. That’s when Loki realised it was him who had been spying on them for a moment.

Tony was about to storm over to them, when Loki turned to face Sophia. He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, making Sophia blush.

‘May I have this dance?’ He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

It was safe to say after the party that Tony was even more furious than ever with Loki and Sophia. He had to watch while the god of mischief danced with his niece around the room. While Sophia couldn’t stop smiling as Loki treated her like a princess on the dancefloor. Twirling her around and gliding across the floor with her.

All Tony could do was grit his teeth and put up with it. Even when Loki’s hand slid slowly down to her lower back. Almost too low for Tony’s liking. Thor kept an extra close eye on him to make sure he didn’t explode and make a commotion.

What was worse for Tony, was when he caught the two rushing off together. He followed them, but lost them in the many corridors of the HQ. But it was obvious from the shit eating grin on Loki’s face the following morning that Sophia had spent the night in his bed.

Steve had to hold Tony back from attacking Loki at that point.

A few days passed without Tony attempting to kill Loki. Because Sophia had been really busy with her studies, she had kept to herself in her room for most of the time.

It was when she went for a wander around the place that she saw Loki again. He was in the training hall with Thor, Natasha and Clint.

She sneaked in through the door and watched from the corner. No one apart from Loki sensed her presence there. Loki upped his game when he knew she was watching. He had just been easily evading any of the others attacks. As he was, unfortunately for him, the target while they practiced. Mainly his illusions.

But now he knew he had an audience, he decided to fight back.

Using his illusions and tricks, he managed to get close and stab Thor in the arm. Then he sent Clint flying backwards into a pile of training shields. Then got Natasha in a headlock and held her against him with ease, even as she struggled and clawed at him to let her go.

‘You are all ridiculously weak.’ He drawled, smirking at Thor as he glared back at him.

‘There was no need to stab me!’ Thor grumbled.

‘You heal the quickest.’ Loki shrugged and released Natasha after she cursed at him in Russian.

Natasha and Clint were not happy with Loki’s display of power. But Sophia certainly was, she was impressed.  _Very_  impressed.

‘Hello, Poppet. Come over here.’ Loki called over to Sophia.

The rest of them noticed her and all looked between one another, realising that was why Loki suddenly decided to show off.

Sophia was like a deer in the headlights as she walked over to the group, blushing from the way Loki was looking at her.

He slid his arm around her and kissed her temple, making her blush even more. Thor smiled at his brother showing affection for a human, he didn’t think that would ever happen. Natasha and Clint were still not impressed, more worried for Sophia than anything else.

‘Shouldn’t you be studying?’ Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly at Sophia.

But Loki chimed in before Sophia even had a chance to respond. ‘She’s been studying really hard of late, my poor girl needs a break.’

Sophia felt her stomach lurch at his words. And she nodded in agreement next to him.

‘Now if you lot do not mind, I am going to teach her some fighting skills.’ Loki announced and shooed the rest of them away.

‘Tony is already teaching her to fight.’ Clint said.

‘Yeah, how to punch a damn punching bag.’ Sophia said as she folded her arms over her chest. ‘Hardly enough to fight off proper enemies.’

‘Exactly. I will teach her to actually defend herself. Now, if you please.’ Loki motioned to the door and glared at the three Avengers.

They knew better than to argue with them. So the three of them left. Thor was the only one that didn’t seem worried. He actually silently agreed with Loki.

But Natasha wasn’t so sure, so she went to go and tell Tony about his niece’s whereabouts.

‘Do you know how to use a dagger? Or a gun?’ Loki asked once he and Sophia were alone.

‘No, I don’t know how to use either.’ Sophia shook her head.

‘Alright. Well, for long range a gun would be best. I’d rather you didn’t get too close to any threats.’ Loki retrieved a gun from the training cupboard.

He then took Sophia over to the gun range area of the hall. He stepped behind her and deliberately went close to her as he showed her how to hold the gun properly. When she fired her first bullet, it hit the side of the target.

‘Not bad for a beginner.’ He purred against her ear, slightly distracting her as she accidentally fired the gun again and it completely missed the target.

‘Well, perhaps with more practice and concentration.’ Loki chuckled.

He gave her some tips for aiming and then he told her to just keep the gun. As in an emergency she wouldn’t exactly be able to tell the threat to hold on while she goes to retrieve a gun. She knew that Tony wouldn’t be happy if he knew his niece was carrying a weapon around, but to be fair she was in a high risk place.

Loki then wanted to teach her some basic self-defence combat. Which was easier said than done.

‘Let’s pretend that I am attempting to kidnap you. So, just start walking and show me what you would do when I grab you. I won’t go too hard on you.’ He winked at her.

She turned around and started to walk away, Loki rushed up on her and grabbed her. He easily held her against him in his iron grip and clamped a hand over her mouth. She struggled and tried to get free, but she was going nowhere.

‘You’re stronger than a normal human being!’ She said with a groan as she gave up and just went limp against him, making him release her mouth. One of his arms was still around her middle, holding her.

‘Instead of panicking like a fish, remain calm and use your brain. We both know you are smart, poppet. Besides, all that struggling you are doing is turning me on.’ He growled lowly against her ear, smirking when she visibly trembled.

‘I thought you were supposed to be a  _mere human_?’ She asked, teasingly.

‘Even a mere human would still be aroused with you squirming against them. Now  _concentrate,_  Sophia.’ He said firmly as he put his hand over her mouth again.

Sophia took a minute to think, with the way he had her. Then an idea popped into her mind. She was able move her elbow away from him slightly, then she brought it back as hard as she could so it hit him in the stomach. That made him flinch slightly, so she could move her face just enough to bite down hard on his hand. His grip loosened on her as he let out a growl and she was able to then turn around and bring her knee up as if to knee him in the balls, but she didn’t.

‘Why did you stop?’ Loki asked, curious.

‘If I did that, it would definitely give me a chance to run, wouldn’t it?’ She asked, stepping backwards from him.

‘Well, yes.’ Loki nodded.

‘I’d rather not hurt you on purpose…’ She said quietly.

‘Why not?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at her as he slowly started to stalk towards her.

‘For one, I imagine that would hurt… Even for a god. And two, I don’t want you to want to kill me.’ Sophia said honestly, slightly off guard with the way he was looking at her and prowling towards her as she continued to back away from him.

‘I keep saying you are clever, poppet. And that just proves again that you are indeed, very wise for a mortal.’ Loki grinned as he trapped her against a wall, hands at either side of her head.

Sophia was still wary of Loki. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be 100% comfortable around him, because of who he was and what he was. But that was all part of what attracted her to him. She was never sure whether to be scared of him or aroused.

Loki trailed a finger down the side of her face and along her jawline.

‘So beautiful too. I cannot understand how you are related to Stark.’ He grinned. That made Sophia laugh.

‘Obviously he didn’t get the good looks gene.’ Sophia grinned back at Loki.

‘Clearly. Even if he thinks he did. I have never met anyone so vain before… Aside from Fandral.’ Loki said, trailing his finger down her neck, enjoying the way her body was trembling at his simple touch.

Sophia was a bit confused, wondering who Fandral was. But she decided to keep quiet, she didn’t want to ruin the moment as she was hoping that something more was going to happen. Or more, she  _wanted_  something to happen.

‘I can smell your arousal, poppet. Just can’t keep yourself under control around me, can you?’ Loki said cockily as he slid his palm against her chest and slowly slid it up to around the base of her neck. Her breathing became a bit more erratic at that action.

She was like a goldfish as her mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. So she just closed it again, making Loki smirk.

‘Well, as much as I would love to take you right here, right now… This is not teaching you much for training. So come, my pet. Let’s practice with the gun some more. And if you’re a good girl, then perhaps I will reward you later.’ He said seductively, leaning in to steal a hunger filled kiss from her lips. Then he pulled back and winked at her, releasing her from the wall.

‘Holy shit.’ Sophia said under her breath, not thinking Loki would hear. But of course his radar ears picked it up, making him smirk to himself as he walked back towards the shooting range.

Sophia’s heart was still fluttering like crazy when she joined him. He helped her again to start with, then left her to her own as he practised next to her with his daggers instead of guns. But he didn’t fail to notice the way she kept glancing at him and his daggers, so it gave him a wicked idea for later.

Sophia was aiming at her last target, she did really well. Loki was very impressed with her, for a beginner. She had good aim and was a quick learner.

But the door suddenly burst open and Sophia got such a scare as she was so focused, she turned around quickly and the gun went off. The bullet shot over towards Tony and Steve, who were the culprits of spooking her. But luckily the bullet just went flying straight past Tony’s ear. But it was so close that he heard it as it whizzed past him.

Sophia’s eyes were wide, realising she just nearly shot her uncle.

Tony was just as shocked, if not more.

‘You just shot me!’ His voice was slightly high and squeaky.

‘Shit! I’m sorry! You scared the shit out of me!’ Sophia said in defence.

‘ _She just shot me_!’ Tony said as he looked at Steve, eyes wide. Steve just gave him a pitying look.

Loki was just stood next to Sophia, very amused with the scene unfolding on front of him.

‘My NIECE just tried to SHOOT ME!’ Tony announced out loud in the hall, making Sophia roll her eyes at his dramatics.

‘Calm down, Stark. It was an accident. Believe me, if she wanted to shoot you, she wouldn’t have missed.’ Loki couldn’t stop the big smirk forming on his face.

‘This is your fault! She shouldn’t even be handling guns!’ Tony shouted at Loki as he stormed over to the two.

‘I need to learn to defend myself. You were hardly getting anywhere with your  _training_.’ Sophia snapped as she put the gun into a holster on her waist that Loki had picked out for her.

‘You are NOT taking that gun with you.’ Tony said as he attempted to get it from her.

‘Back off! Or I will shoot you again.’ Sophia warned as her hand hovered over it.

‘I would like to think you wouldn’t dare, but now I am not so sure.’ Tony snapped as he looked between her and Loki.

Loki and Sophia both thought Tony was going to explode with the way his face turned red.

‘Tony, calm down. Perhaps Sophia learning more isn’t a bad thing. You know it is risky living here.’ Steve said softly to try and calm the situation down.

‘Don’t you start!’ Tony said as he looked at Steve, who just shrugged and crossed his arms.

Loki had had enough of the arguing. So he took Sophia’s hand and led her away. They ignored Tony shouting after them and left the hall. He led her straight to his room and ushered her inside, locking it behind him.

Then before she knew it, she was pinned against the back of the door, a dagger pointed at her neck. 

‘I do believe that I promised you a reward.’ Loki purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia found herself tied to Loki’s bed, spread eagle and completely naked. He was still fully clothed in his Asgardian armour after training. To say that she was aroused was an understatement. The bed sheet beneath her was soaked, and Loki had hardly even started yet.

All he was doing was standing at the bottom of the bed, towering over her and twirling a dagger around in his hand as he eyed her up like she was a piece of meat.

‘Such a delightful view. I don’t even know where to start.’ He purred and trailed his hand from her ankle up over her lower leg, revelling in the way she shivered under his touch.

He stalked up the side of the bed, lightly sliding his fingers up her body. He circled her nipple, slowly. Then he traced his fingers over and did the same with the other. Her body was trembling and her chest was heaving as she tried to keep herself under control.

But Loki’s plan was to make her  _lose_  all control.

Carefully he climbed onto the bed and straddled over her stomach. He felt her wriggle slightly underneath him, he knew it was going to be difficult to keep himself under control.

With the dagger still in one hand, he towered over her in a menacing way, grinning wickedly down at her. He put the dagger against her neck, making her freeze entirely. Using his other hand he slid the tips of his fingers from her forehead, down her cheek and along her jawline.

‘I still can’t get over how pretty you are for a mortal.’ He murmured, taking in her appearance.

His words made her blush. She loved how he could be affectionate while at the same time terrifying, as he held a dagger to her neck.

‘Your heart racing, body trembling… I can only imagine what is going on with your body between your thighs.’ He said seductively.

‘Why don’t you find out?’ Sophia said as she bit her lower lip.

It was uncertain of who was more surprised with her sudden bravery. But Loki was impressed and smirked at her words.

‘Oh do not worry, I will be. You just have to have some patience, poppet.’ He slowly tracked the dagger down from her throat to between her breasts, then around and up across her right nipple, causing her to whimper.

Sophia closed her eyes as he pressed the flat side of the blade down on her nipple, the metal was cold and it made her catch her breath.

‘Look at me!’ Loki demanded, suddenly a hand was tightly around her throat and she could feel his breath across her lips as her eyes flew open.

He was leaning on his other hand, with the dagger still in it by her head. The point just so happened to be aiming inwards towards her head. So she kept completely still.

‘That’s a good girl.’ He purred his praise, loosening his grip slightly on her neck. ‘I enjoy seeing the confliction in your eyes. So aroused, yet also scared at the same time. It’s such a delightful mixture, isn’t it?’ His thumb started to stroke the skin at the side of her neck.

Sophia nodded ever so slightly. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, like a deer in the headlights.

Loki leaned up ever so slightly, taking the dagger towards her again. He pressed the tip of the blade against her lower lip and he cut it very lightly, causing her lip to bleed and a small whimper to escape from her.

He grinned naughtily at her as he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her lip, tasting the blood. He then wrapped his lips around her lower lip and sucked hard, moaning as he did so. Sophia let out another whimper of pain and arousal as he then bit down, tugging on her lip painfully.

Releasing her neck completely, he slowly moved down and straddled over her lower body. He teased the tip of the dagger from her lips down her neck, just the tip grazing across her skin. As it reached her chest, he pressed it a little harder and dragged it down a few centimetres, cutting her skin above her left breast.

Sophia gasped from the stinging sensation and so desperately wanted to close her eyes, but she kept them on Loki. Not wanting to get into trouble again.

Loki leaned down and licked over the cut, making her tremble. She had no idea until now that he seemingly had a thing about blood too. She knew that should terrify her, but it only made her even more aroused.

He smirked at her reaction, sitting up again to look at what he was doing. He didn’t exactly want to impale her on his dagger. Because obviously that would be too much of a mess to clean up and his fun would be over.

The blade was dragged down her body at an agonisingly slow pace. Sophia was sure she was going to explode soon if Loki didn’t hurry up with his teasing. She wanted him to make her come, in one way or another as soon as possible. But from the dangerous look in his eye, she had a feeling she would have a long wait.

Loki held the dagger’s tip directly against her abdomen, just below her belly button. He pressed in quite hard, but didn’t move. So all that he did was cause her to feel a sharp sting until he removed it. There was a small mark that bled a little, but not too much.

‘Eyes.’ He growled in warning as he saw her eyes start to flutter closed.

But his sharp tone of voice had her eyes widening once more. Her face was bright red as she was made to remain eye contact still. The way he was looking at her was so intently, she had no idea what to think.

Fear seeped back into her when Loki re positioned himself, this time between her legs. He grinned up at her mischievously, using his free hand he spread her pussy lips apart, taking a good look at her. She felt embarrassed and automatically tried to close her legs, but the restraints didn’t allow that. She was exposed to him, completely. And in more ways than just the position her body was in.

‘My my, quite the mess down here.’ He rumbled in that sinful voice he had.

He kept her spread open with his thumb and ring finger, then he used his index and middle finger to lightly ghost over her clit, that was already peeking out and begging for attention. Sophia’s body jerked and she let out a moan from the feeling.

Loki took his time and drew slow circles over her clit. While his other hand guided the dagger across her abdomen and then onto her left thigh. He pressed down against her skin and cut into her thigh, making her bleed again.

The mixture of the pain and pleasure was something that Sophia quickly grew to love. It mixed well and confused her body as her arousal grew and grew.

Loki’s administrations to her clit was calculated and in good rhythm, never faltering. It was just enough to keep her on the edge, but not quite enough to push her over. So she was driven insane with need, so much that she started to beg.

‘Please.’ She whimpered, tugging her hands against the restraints.

‘Please, what?’ Loki asked, grinning up at her as he continued with what he was doing. Whilst twirling the dagger around, with the point on her thigh but not quite firmly enough to cause any damage.

‘Please, can I come?’ She cried out, tears brimming in her eyes from the intensity.

‘I am not stopping you. You can come if you want to, poppet.’ Loki teased.

Sophia realised that she had asked the wrong question. But before she asked again in a different way, Loki stopped circling her clit and he brought the dagger up awfully close to between her thighs. That made her tense up completely, even if her clit was still pulsing and she knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over.

But the dagger being that close to her privates, she wasn’t sure anymore what the hell Loki was planning. Deep down there was part of her that hoped he wouldn’t mutilate her, especially  _there_. But there was another part of her that knew it wouldn’t be impossible for him to do something like that. She thought.

Loki felt the adrenaline running through his veins as he could tell by her body that she was panicking and truly scared of what he was going to do. Yet she still kept quiet and said nothing.

He turned the dagger so the flat side of the blade was facing her, then in rapid succession he tapped the cool blade against her clit.

Sophia near screamed the place down in her pleasure as she was forced into an orgasm. Loki let out a deep growl at the sounds she emitted. Her body convulsed on the bed and her eyes almost rolled back in her head.

Loki had no idea that dagger play would give her that strong of an orgasm. Yes, she was definitely a special mortal, he thought as he watched her ride through it. He took his time with slowing down on the tapping against her clit. Every tap made her body jolt, as tiny sparks of pleasure from her aftermath shot through her.

When he decided he was finished with her, he used his Seidr to remove her restraints. But she still lay limp on the bed, completely spent after the intense orgasm.

Sophia took a while to come back to her senses. When she did, she noticed that Loki had a warm cloth and was kneeling on the bed at her side. She was slightly confused as he wiped her clean between her legs, much to her embarrassment, but then he also cleaned the various cuts on her body. Finishing with pressing the cloth against her lower lip, which stung slightly still along with her other cuts.

The act of gentleness completely threw her. And Loki knew that by the look on her face. Though she said nothing. Not wanting to spoil the moment or make him pissed off.

‘You pulled rather hard against your restraints. Do you have feeling in your wrists and ankles?’ Loki asked as he motioned for her to sit up, which she did.

‘Yes.’ She nodded, rubbing her wrists and noticing very slight red marks from where the rope was on her skin.

She started to feel funny. A bit down after being so high on adrenaline and pleasure. Her emotions seemed to get the better of her, but she managed to keep in check. She didn’t want to seem weak or stupid on front of Loki.

But he knew. He _always_  knew.

He sat with his back against the headboard next to her and patted his thigh. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

‘Come sit on my lap.’ Loki said in a rather commanding tone.

So whilst still confused, she did as he said and crawled onto his lap. He encircled his arms around her and held her against his body. One hand went up and stroked through her hair, soothing her.

‘That’s my good girl. You did very well, taking the pain.’ He whispered to her.

Sophia felt her stomach twist, in a good way, at his praise. There was something oddly erotic about the way he was being with her. She found herself starting to get horny all over again.

Loki could tell that her heart was pounding against her chest. Her trembling took a short while to subside, but he continued to stroke her hair. It was not only soothing for her, but also for him too. Like people found when they were to pet a dog or cat. It was calming.

It wasn’t a surprise when Sophia fell asleep on his lap, with her head cradled against his chest. He knew that being in her shoes would have been exhausting, especially for a mortal.

Part of him was tempted to take a picture and send it to Stark. Showing how his little niece was curled up against him. But he resisted. He knew that Sophia was already in a vulnerable position and would be feeling it too.

So instead he just sat there with her as she slept, until he dozed off to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia woke as she felt fingers lightly tracing patterns over her hip. There was also a body pressed up behind her as she lay on her side.

For a second she forgot where she was. But it soon came flooding back to her and she remembered that she was in the god of mischief’s room. She remembered how one minute last night he was cutting her with his dagger, then the next he was soothing her as she sat on his lap. She was confused all over again.

‘Good morning, poppet.’ He purred, his fingers sliding up her hip and they skirted up over her ribs and across the side of her breast, making her shiver.

‘Morning.’ She said, her voice a whisper.  

Loki smirked, knowing that she hadn’t quite wanted him to know she was awake yet. He could tell she was confused and unsure about their relationship. If it could be called that.

‘I think you need some more training today. Don’t you think?’ His fingers slid back down her body, down to her thigh.

But then before she could answer, he flipped her over so she was facing him. Her cheeks went bright red as she realised he was naked and so was she still.

‘If… If you think so.’ Sophia nodded. Her eyes darting everywhere, trying not to stare at his marvellous body, yet at the same time trying not to make eye contact.

But Loki gripped her chin and took that option away from her. As she was made to look into those gorgeous eyes of his.

‘So feisty with others, yet so shy and timid with me.’ He murmured, his thumb brushing over her lower lip, pausing in the centre on the cut that he inflicted the night before.

It stung ever so slightly. But that pain was quickly forgotten when Loki replaced his thumb with his lips. He sucked against her lip, making her whimper. One of his arms slid around her and his hand wound into her hair, controlling her movements as he deepened the kiss.

Sophia let out a squeak when his other hand cupped her bottom. He gave it a squeeze as his tongue devoured hers. When he pulled away, he gave her bum a few gentle pats. His fingers awfully close to her centre in the process.

He gave her hair a tug, bringing her mind back into focus on him and not his hand on her bum.

‘I’ll meet you in the training hall in an hour.’ He didn’t leave any room for debate. Not that she would argue with  _him_  anyway.

  
As Sophia made her way to her own room to grab a shower and get into clean clothes, she passed by Bruce and Tony.

‘Please tell me you haven’t just come from that bastard’s room?’ Tony groaned.

‘It’s none of your business.’ Sophia said sourly as she kept walking past them.

‘Sophia. Don’t walk away from me!’ He shouted at her.

But Sophia kept walking and just put her hand up, with her middle finger at him. Tony’s face went red with anger. He was about to storm after her, but Bruce grabbed his arm.

‘Leave her, Tony. You’re not going to win this one. Loki has her, and she seems to want him too. It will blow over.’ He said calmly.

‘But he’s a monster! You know as much as I do he is dangerous.’ Tony snapped.

‘We are  _all_ dangerous. Loki knows better than to try anything. He’s surrounded by us here. He can’t hurt her.’

‘This  _is_  Loki we are talking about. I still don’t trust him.’ Tony said as he ran his hand down his face.

‘He might get bored of her. Maybe he’s doing it just to bug you.’ Bruce shrugged.

‘I don’t know if that makes it worse or better.’ Tony grumbled.

  
Later that morning, Natasha and Tony were heading to the training hall. They were just a few steps away from the door when they heard Loki shouting from inside.

‘Harder. Come on, Sophia. Faster! Harder!’

Tony looked at Natasha with complete shock and outrage on his face. Natasha just looked at Tony with her eyes wide.

Before she could say anything to Tony, he burst in through the doors.

‘Loki! I swear to god you better not be….’ He trailed off from his anger rage as he saw Sophia punching a punch bag, with Loki stood by her, coaching her with his arms folded over his chest as he watched her.

‘What?’ Loki asked as he looked over and glared at Tony.

Tony was, for once, unsure of what to say.

‘I was going to say, you better not be teaching her more gun shit.’ He said quickly.

Loki smirked, then turned his attention back to Sophia. Loki knew exactly what he thought was going on. Sophia was too engrossed in the punch bag to even bother with acknowledging her Uncle.

Tony went to the other side of the hall to train with Natasha. But he was distracted as he kept an eye on Loki with his niece.

He didn’t like it when Loki kept touching her. Either to position her hands or to cup her cheek in an affectionate way. He was constantly praising her too. Tony wasn’t sure whether he was just doing that because he knew he was watching or not.

But Sophia knew Loki was doing it because that was what Loki  _wanted_  to do. Whether Tony was there or not. She knew, because his display of affection the night before was proof of that. Where it had just been the two of them. Loki could have easily just sent her back to her room, while she was vulnerable. But he didn’t.

But it didn’t slip her mind that he might be using her, or playing some sort of game. But either way, she was having fun and getting mind blowing orgasms out of it. So she wasn’t going to complain or ask the god about it, not wanting to ruin whatever _it_  was.

Loki wrapped his arm around Sophia and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

‘How about we’ Loki was cut off as the alarm went off, signalling that there was some sort of attack on earth and the Avengers were needed.

‘Come on, reindeer games.’ Tony snarled at Loki as he and Natasha started heading towards the door.

Loki’s jaw clenched as he glared at Tony. He turned back to Sophia and stole a kiss from her lips first.

‘Be in my room on my return.’ He told her.

She nodded. There was  _no way_  she was going to disobey him.

While she was waiting for them to come back, she went to the main control room to see if she could find out what was going on.

There wasn’t many people there, as they all went to help out on the mission. She figured there was an attack from some alien race from another planet. It was something that she thought wouldn’t take them long to defeat or get under control. They did deal with that sort of stuff all the time.

It was when she was snooping around, that she came across an open filing cabinet that was usually locked. But it had been left open in the rush of the sudden alarm, the key for it was lying on the floor next to it.

Curiosity got the better of her and she had a look. Her eyes widened when she realised what was in the files.

She grabbed the key from the floor and stuffed it into her pocket after she locked it up. Then she went to Loki’s room to wait for his return, just as he said to.

  
As soon as Loki walked into his room, he knew something was off. He could just tell.

‘What have you done?’ He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him, like a deer in the headlights. ‘How… What…’ She didn’t know what to say, her mouth open in surprise.

‘I am the god of lies, poppet. Everyone is an open book to me.’ He stalked over to her and put his hand into her hair, tugging her hair so her head was pulled backwards, making her look up at him.

‘Now tell me... What naughty business have you been up to?’


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the filing cabinet.

‘What have you got there, poppet?’ Loki asked as he looked at the key she held up to him.

He released her hair and took the key from her. He lifted it up and eyed it closely.

‘What’s this for?’ He questioned, looking at her.

‘A cabinet in the main control room. Where all the files about every Avenger, and yourself, is held.’

‘Now that _is_  interesting…’ Loki hummed and looked at the key again. ‘How did you get this, and  _why_  did you take it?’

‘When the panic happened, someone must have dropped it as I found it on the floor. I just… I just thought you might want it.’ She shrugged, not entirely sure why she gave it to him or why she even took it in the first place.

Loki’s lips curled up into a wicked grin as he put the key into his pocket, then he eyed her up with a mischief gleam in his eyes.

‘Well, I’d say that deserves a reward.’ He purred and pushed against her chest, pushing her down backwards onto the bed.

He crawled up over her, his eyes full of hunger as if he was about to devour his prey. Sophia let out a small gasp as she suddenly found herself naked underneath the god. Loki grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her, she looked upwards when she felt some rope slither around her wrists like a snake. Her heartbeat quickened as she was restrained to the bed, especially when more rope got her ankles and spread her wide open.

Loki was still straddling over her mid-section, looking wickedly down at her as his Seidr did the job for him. Whilst he did enjoy restraining his subjects physically with his bare hands, it did get his blood pumping to watch the fear and confusion spread across her face when he used magic.

‘Delightful… There is so much I could do to you, all tied up and at my mercy.’ Loki growled and trailed a finger down her neck, watching gleefully as she shivered under his touch.

He slid his hand down to her breasts and lightly stroked over each of her nipples in turn, making her whimper in delight.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, yet demanding kiss that took her breath away. His hands slid down her body and he squeezed over her hips, grinning against her when he felt her try to push up against his still clothed body. 

He left her lips and slowly kissed his way down her body. She was panting with pure need by the time he reached between her legs. She could feel his warm breath dance across her most intimate place, but he teased her at first, kissing her inner thighs instead, and then softly sucking on her mound… Before eventually giving her what she so desperately wanted.

Sophia screamed out in pleasure as Loki put his nickname of silver tongue to good use. He flicked over her clit, slid his tongue inside of her and wiggled it around. She was on cloud nine and was sure that was how she was going to die. But there was worse ways to go, she thought.

Loki pushed her over the edge as he made a suction over her sensitive little nub and sucked hard, the tip of his tongue flicking over it quickly as well to make her come.

Loki made a smacking noise with his lips as he leaned up and looked at the girl, still restrained to the bed and trembling in pleasure.

He licked his lips as he crawled back over her, his armour dug into her naked skin as he pressed himself firmly against her. That made her open her eyes to look at him, she had a dazed look as she took a few seconds to focus. Her cheeks were flushed as Loki stroked her hair soothingly.

‘I think, you deserve more rewards than just the one.’ He grinned.

Sophia wasn’t sure what he meant by that when he kissed her again. Which put her off guard slightly, but she certainly didn’t complain. He was the best kisser. His tongue… She was  _very_  quickly becoming obsessed with it.

But she soon learned exactly what he meant. As Loki’s sadistic side came out again and he strapped a hitachi wand against her clit and turned it on high.

He watched for a while, just sat on the edge of the bed and enjoyed the view as she thrashed around in her restraints, screaming and moaning as she was forced over and over into orgasm after orgasm. Then he took his cock out and masturbated, quickly finishing all over her stomach.

He even left her for ten minutes while he went to the kitchen to grab some food. When he was there, he bumped into Tony.

‘Where’s my niece?’ He asked Loki.

‘Why should I know?’ Loki shrugged as he put together two sandwiches.

‘The fact that you have been spending an awful lot of time with her. And you’re making food for  _two_.’ Tony snarled at him.

‘I am hungry. I’ve worked up a big appetite.’ Loki grinned and looked at Tony smugly.

‘You fucking’ Tony was cut off as Thor put his hand on his shoulder and told him to remain calm.

‘Loki. Stop toying with him. Do you know where Sophia is?’ Thor grumbled.

‘Perhaps. But I get the feeling she is a bit tied up right now.’ Loki winked at Tony then put his sandwich in his mouth, lifted the other one up on the plate and strutted away.

Tony didn’t quite get what his meaning was. But Thor did. He knew a bit about Loki’s preferences in the bedroom department, having walked in on him with a woman once. It made Thor shudder as he tried to remove the images from his mind.

Tony let out an irritated noise as he spoke to Thor. ‘That asshole. He probably has her in his bedroom. Wait till I’

‘Perhaps you best check the training hall. I know there was someone in there when I passed. Loki is no doubt giving her more lessons there. Hence the food.’ Thor said, hoping to have Tony go in the opposite direction to Loki’s room.

‘I’ll check there. You go check his room.’ Tony said and Thor nodded in agreement.

Thor knew that Sophia would be in Loki’s room, he was sure of it. For obvious reasons. He didn’t want Tony to be the one to go there, as he knew he would burst in to find his niece in a compromising position. If Thor’s suspicions were correct with Loki’s little dig he had at him. So he was going to try and distract him for as long as possible.

  
When Loki returned to his room, Sophia was a whimpering mess. Her body was covered in sweat as she continued to tremble and writhe around on the bed, as much as the rope would allow her to.

Loki clicked his fingers and everything stopped. The hitachi and the rope disappeared, leaving Sophia just lying on the bed, whimpering and unable to move. Her mind had completely shut down and she was in subspace.

The god put the sandwich on the bedside table and he simply placed his hand on her stomach and that made her entire boy jerk from the sensitivity. As all of her nerves were on high alert from the constant extreme pleasure.

‘Loki!’ She whimpered as her mind and feeling in her body slowly started to come back to her.

‘Hush, poppet. I’m here.’ He whispered and reached up to cup her cheek in his hand.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she locked eyes with him. He saw her slowly come back to her senses. Then she started to shiver from the cold as the adrenaline of her body drastically dropped.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his en-suite. He bathed her in warm water and even washed her hair, to her surprise. But he was gentle and it felt heavenly as he nearly lulled her to sleep with the way his fingers massaged over her scalp.

After he was sure her body was back to normal temperature, he lifted her out and dried her off. Then he took her back to his bed. He sat back against the headboard, with her on his lap, wrapped in the large fluffy towel.

She was once again confused with his overly sweet and affectionate actions, but she huddled herself against him none the less. She loved his scent, so made sure to hide her face into the crook of his neck as much as she could.

‘Tell me, poppet. Why did you take the key and give it to me?’ Loki rumbled as he rubbed her back over the towel.

‘I… I am not entire sure. I just thought that perhaps it would have some information that you don’t know about the others. Maybe to use against them.’ Sophia said quietly as she shrugged.

Loki leaned back slightly and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards so he could see her face. She looked shy as she looked up at him.

‘You are indeed smart, especially for a mortal.’ He hummed as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. ‘ _My mortal_.’ He whispered huskily.

His words made her heart soar and she blushed. Loki enjoyed it very much when her cheeks turned that delightful shade of red.

Loki reached over and got the sandwich, he then put it on front of her mouth.

‘Eat. You need something after that.’ He said and she obliged, not realising until then how hungry she actually was.

  
‘I KNOW that he has her in there!’ Tony shouted angrily as he stormed down the corridor towards Loki’s room. Thor was trying to stop him, but when Tony was determined to go somewhere, it wasn’t easy to stop Iron man.

‘Tony. Do not enter his chambers. I beg of you.’ Thor tried as Tony reached the door.

But Tony didn’t heed his warning and knocked the door in. He stormed inside and froze on the spot as he looked at the sight on front of him.

Sophia was asleep, curled up on Loki’s lap as he sat fully clothed on the bed. Sophia only had a towel wrapped around her as her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Loki’s arm had instinctively tightened around her body, keeping her against him as she slept.

Thor found the scene to be rather adorable. But Tony was furious and embarrassed. Not to mention confused too, seeing the god of mischief being affectionate.

Tony was about to say something, his face red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

But Loki slowly raised a finger to his lips and motioned ‘Shhh.’ to him.

That angered Tony even more, but he didn’t want to wake up his niece. So he stormed out of the room.

Loki smirked evilly as he leaned down and buried his nose into Sophia’s hair.

  
Tony paced in the living quarters as he thought on what to do about Loki and Sophia.

He was furious. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that Loki was sleeping with his niece or the fact that it looked like it was something  _more_  than just sleeping around.

Natasha walked in and frowned when she saw him pacing. ‘Tony, are you alright?’ She asked as she walked over to him.

‘No I am not ok. Loki of all people, with my niece. What am I supposed to do, Nat?’ Tony sighed in irritation.

‘I know this might not be what you want to hear. However it might be best to just ignore them. If you keep letting it get to you, you are playing right into Loki’s hands. If he sees that you don’t mind anymore, he might give up with his chase on her.’ Natasha suggested.

‘So I am really supposed to just ignore him? What the hell will I tell my sister? Oh, while your daughter was here, she hooked up with a murderous villain!’ Tony said dramatically as he flapped his arms about.

‘Just try to let it go, Tony. For everyone’s sake. It might end up working in your favour if you drop it.’ Natasha said before she left him to it.

  
That night, Loki waited until all was quiet and then he went to investigate the filing cabinet that his poppet had so wonderfully given him the key to. He didn’t even think about it existing before, but it made sense that SHIELD would have important information stored away on all of their precious superheroes.

It was easy to get to the cabinet without being seen. He was the god of mischief after all.

He took all the files and took them back to his room to read through. When he returned, Sophia was sound asleep in his bed. He had kept her there for the remainder of the day, they had sex before drifting off to sleep.

As he climbed into bed next to her, he couldn’t resist trailing his fingers lightly down the side of her face, making her smile as she slept.

He was oddly becoming rather infatuated with her. He loved how timid and submissive she was with him, compared to with everyone else. She was so feisty with them, but it was like he had tamed the tiger to become a little pussy cat with him.

Loki was a little confused, he had to admit, with why she gave him the key in the first place. He never expected her to be willing to help him be… Deceitful? He wasn’t sure what it was in her mind. He didn’t even have much of a plan himself either. Whether he was just going to accept that he was now here with The Avengers, or if he was going to attempt to escape, or even try to take over earth again.

He really had no idea yet.

His mind was reeling with information when he finished with all the files and sneakily put them back in their place. He had been so wrapped up with his thinking that he wasn’t quite as graceful when he got back into bed, waking up Sophia who looked a bit confused.

‘Sorry, poppet. I didn’t mean to wake you.’ He whispered as he got comfortable next to her.

Sophia had momentarily forgotten that she’d fell asleep in Loki’s bed again. She was glad that he seemed to enjoy having her sleep with him, to her relief. As she enjoyed it too.

‘Everything ok?’ She asked quietly as she sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes.

‘I was doing my research with the key you gave me.’ Loki grinned and slid his hand behind her neck, to softly stroke over her skin.

‘Oh? Was it… Useful?’ She squeaked quietly as his fingers strummed over her skin.

‘Very useful. I must ask though, what did you think I would do with such information?’ He questioned and raised an eyebrow at her.

‘I… I don’t know really… Escape, or try to rule earth again. And spare my life because I helped, a little.’ She said anxiously as she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Loki chuckled and leaned in closer to her, so his lips were just hovering over hers. ‘And would you be willing to help me further?’ He whispered, his warm breath tickling her lips.

‘Yes.’ She gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days went by, not much changed. Aside from Tony doing his best to not react towards Loki and Sophia.

Loki and Sophia noticed that he had backed off from them, which they were glad of. Even if Loki did enjoy tormenting him, it was nice to have him off his back for a while. But he wasn’t sure if it would last for long or not.

Loki found the information on all the Avengers very intriguing and he knew once he had a plan, the information would definitely give him the advantage. And now he knew that he definitely had a willing side-kick to aid him…

In the files also had information about himself. But he was glad to learn that they only knew half of what he was capable of.

Sophia still had no clue about whether Loki had a plan or not. Or if he was going to do anything. She herself didn’t even know what the information in the files were.

She was very slowly getting more comfortable around Loki. But Loki still liked to add the fear play into it when they had sex. But she loved every second of it, including the affectionate side that he was showing at times.

Sophia had been in the training hall, she had worked up a sweat so went for a shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard a strange noise. But she couldn’t see anything, so carried on with washing her hair.

But then she suddenly froze up completely, as she felt something scaly and slimy slither over her foot.

Looking down, she let out a scream as there was a snake slithering along the bottom of the shower. She backed up against the wall, as the snake was by the sliding door, so she was trapped. Her heart was racing, how the hell did a snake even get in?

Her eyes were wide in fear as the snake raised itself up and hissed at her, its tongue flicking out.

She wasn’t overly scared of snakes in general, if she knew they weren’t poisonous. But the fact there was a snake in her shower is what was more worrying.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ She said shakily as she wondered how the hell she was going to get out of this one.

She stayed as still as possible as the snake looked at her. But remaining calm wasn’t so easy when the snake started to move towards her again, unfazed by the water from the shower.

‘Niiiice, snakey… Please don’t hurt me. I don’t even know if you’re poisonous or not.’ She said shakily to the snake.

As the snake reached her, it started to wind its way around her leg as it slithered upwards. She kept stock still, but she couldn’t help whimpering in fear as it wound its way around her body.

It moved all the way up and wrapped around her neck. The fear was flooding through her veins as she started to panic, thinking it might strangle her to death as it tightened around her. She reached up and tried to loosen the snake, but it was too strong. It was rather deceiving as the snake didn’t look that strong and wasn’t overly big. It was longer more than anything.

The snake’s head hovered on front of her face, looking right into her eyes. It hissed again, its tongue flicked out and she could feel the tip of it against her nose. She closed her eyes out of fear, hoping it would at least be a quick death as the coils started tightening even more.

Her breathing became compromised and she realised the more she struggled, the quicker it tightened. So she tried to relax herself, as much as she possibly could. Her breath was being taken away in small gasps and her vision started to go fuzzy.

Just as she was about to pass out, the snake loosened, allowing her to breathe again. She gulped down the air and tried to slide her hands up between the snake and her neck, but the snake quickly tightened again as she attempted it.

Then she was sure she was either hallucinating or had passed out, but she could’ve sworn that the snake winked at her, as its head was still hovering on front of her.

Realisation suddenly hit her.

‘L… Loki?’ She gasped, hoping that her suspicion was correct.

In the blink of an eye, there was a green haze that surrounded the snake and then suddenly Loki appeared right on front of her, naked. The scaly form of the snake around her neck was replaced with one of his large hands as he grinned down at her wickedly.

‘Took you a little while to realise it was me, poppet.’ He purred, leaning in to kiss just below her ear, making her whimper.

‘I… I didn’t realise that you could do  _that_.’ She said shakily as his hand tightened around her neck and his other hand slid up her inner thigh.

‘There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.’ He said wickedly as he compromised her breathing entirely.

‘Spread your legs for me, Sophia.’ He demanded.

Sophia obeyed instantly and slid her legs apart, giving him access as he pressed his hand up against her. He took his time and explored through her folds, his hand still firmly around her neck as he did so.

But then need took over him, so he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his body as he quickly positioned his cock at her entrance and slid into her.

The sex was rough, needy and mind blowing. Loki squeezed so much around her throat that she passed out just as she came over his cock. Loki had to hold her tightly against his body as she went limp against him. He finished inside of her, then carefully pulled out and rinsed her off before carrying her out of the shower.

When Sophia came round again, she was dried and wearing her night gown, startling her slightly as she took a moment to focus on her bedroom. Loki was sat over by the window, reading a book.

‘Ah, you’re awake. Sorry, poppet. I didn’t quite mean to make you faint.’ Loki chuckled as he got up and strolled over to the bed.

Sophia wasn’t quite sure what to say as she looked at Loki. He was only wearing leather trousers, which fit him wonderfully… Not to mention his naked chest, and his hair was still damp as it hung down over his shoulders.

‘Feeling ok?’ He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped her face in his hand, looking directly into her eyes.

‘Yeah… More than ok.’ Sophia blushed.

Her body still felt on a high after the shower sex.

‘Good.’ Loki purred, his thumb brushed up over her cheek, causing her skin to tingle under his touch.

They were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. Loki looked to her and winked, then he simply vanished on front of her eyes. But she had a feeling that he was still in the room.

‘Come in!’ She shouted to whoever was at the door.

She made sure the blanket was covering her up as the door opened. It was Natasha.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked as she entered.

‘Yes, why?’ Sophia frowned.

‘It’s only 7, but you’re in bed?’ Natasha raised an eyebrow up.

‘I just showered and fancied an early night.’ Sophia shrugged.

‘Right… Well, it was just to let you know that if you see Loki, we need him. There’s been an attack in Miami. We need to get there, ASAP. And he hasn’t been responding to the alert.’

‘Ok. I will send him your way if I do see him.’ Sophia nodded.

Natasha was slightly suspicious, but nodded and left Sophia alone. As soon as the door was shut, Loki materialised again on Sophia’s bed side.

‘Why didn’t you go when you heard the alert?’ She asked him, confused.

‘You had just passed out. I didn’t want to leave until you were awake and I knew you were ok.’ Loki said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

‘Oh… Thank you.’ Sophia said shyly. Not entirely sure what to make of that.

‘I may be a monster, but to those who respect me and I deem  _worthy,_  I do have heart.’ He winked at her, tickled under her chin and then left after Natasha.

Sophia was more confused than ever after that.

But that evening, it wasn’t just Sophia that was confused at Loki’s actions. Tony was too…

When they all returned late that night, Sophia was waiting in the main room for them to return. They soon all came bustling inside.

‘Your saviour, has returned!’ Loki said dramatically as he opened his arms wide and grinned at Sophia.

She raised an eyebrow up at him as he motioned her in for a hug. Her heart was racing as she was enveloped in his arms. She could tell he was high on adrenaline, the way he was breathing and his eyes were sparkling when he looked at her.

‘I am guessing it went well?’ She asked.

‘Very well. Loki here, really did save the day.’ Thor said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

‘Oh?’ Sophia questioned, looking between them all and Loki.

‘No need to rub it in. His ego is already huge, it doesn’t need to get any bigger.’ Clint said as he flopped down onto the sofa with a groan.

‘Is someone going to fill me in?’ Sophia asked, irritated.

‘Your dear Loki, rescued your Uncle.’ Natasha said with a slight smirk as she glanced at Tony, who looked rather sheepish.

‘Seriously?’ Sophia looked between Loki and Tony.

‘I certainly did. Whilst I could have just let him fall to his death, I decided that wouldn’t do much in my favour.’ Loki still had an arm around Sophia as he grinned over at Tony.

‘Sounds like someone owes someone a big thank you.’ Sophia said with a smirk. 

‘I agree!’ Thor bellowed from the kitchen as he was getting a beer.

Tony looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. But he looked at Loki, dead in the eye as he thanked him. ‘Thank you.’ He muttered.

‘What? I didn’t quite hear that?’ Loki said cockily.

Sophia bit her lip in amusement as she tried not to react. Everyone was silent, just watching the scene unfold on front of them.

‘Thank you,  _Loki_. For saving my life.’ Tony said louder, but everyone could hear the irritation in his voice.

‘You’re welcome, Iron Man.’ Loki said cheekily.

Loki then steered Sophia away, he wanted her all to himself. And as much as Tony wanted to stop him from waltzing off with his niece, he didn’t. He felt like he couldn’t now, after what Loki did.

‘You still have a big grudge over my brother, don’t you?’ Thor asked when he returned to see Tony glaring after Loki and Sophia.

Sophia’s laughter could be heard from down the corridor as Loki must have said something funny. It irked Tony but he remained calm.

‘I just… Don’t trust him.’ Tony said through gritted teeth.

‘He saved your ass, Tony. At least give him a little leeway. He could have just left you to fall. We were all being attacked, he was the only one there that could save you.’ Steve said.

‘I know…’ Tony sighed.

‘I want to know why your suit failed in the first place.’ Bruce said as he motioned for Tony to join him in the lab for tests.

His suit had just lost all power. Tony had no idea why. He had been mid-air, attacking the enemies. But without his suit he was falling to his death. Until Loki saw him falling rapidly, used his Seidr to teleport to him and took him back to the ground safely.

‘Well, it’s going to be a long night in the lab.’ Tony sighed as he went with Bruce to find out what the hell happened…

  
Sophia was lying in Loki’s arms, glowing after the mind blowing sex they’d just had again.

‘I wonder what caused Tony’s suit to fail…’ Sophia said knowingly as she looked up at Loki, a slight smirk on her lips.

Loki’s fingers were tracing up and down her bare back, they stilled as he looked at her with a smirk. ‘Clever girl.’ He purred.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophia wandered into the lab one afternoon to see Tony and Bruce working on Tony’s suit.

‘What’s happening?’ She asked as she hopped up on the edge of the desk, while munching on some grapes.

‘We are trying to figure out why the hell this failed.’ Tony grumbled.

‘You mean you haven’t figured it out yet? The ‘oh so great scientists’ can’t work out a suit?’ Sophia said as she raised an eyebrow up at them.

‘It should never fail. But for some reason the main arc reactor failed.’ Bruce said as he fiddled around with said reactor.

Sophia was internally grinning. Loki had told her what he did to the suit. It was rather simple really. He just blew out the arc reactor with his energy. Loki used it up until there was only a small amount of power left, using simple illusions to cover the warning signs in his suit about low power, tricking Jarvis too. So while Tony had been mid-air, it just blew out.

‘Don’t you have anything better to do?’ Tony snapped at his niece as she was hovering.

‘Nope. Loki is away to Asgard for a few days with Thor. Otherwise I would be  _doing_ him.’ Sophia grinned at Tony’s reaction as she slid off the desk and walked away.

‘Leave it, Tony.’ Bruce said in warning as he could tell by how he tensed up he was that he wanted to say something. ‘She is only winding you up.’

  
Sophia was going out of her mind with boredom while Loki was gone. She kept herself busy as much as she could by training in the hall, annoying the others and she even went shopping with Jane and Darcy. She got along well with those two.

Even though Jane couldn’t believe she was  _dating_  Loki. Darcy just cheered her on, teasing that the sex must be mind-blowing because he looked like he would be a freak in the sheets.

 _If only she knew._ Sophia had thought with a smirk.

It was 4 days that Loki and Thor were gone for. So when Sophia heard them returning via the Bifrost, she was so happy, excited… Yet she also felt a little nervous.

She rushed outside to go greet Loki, but she stopped dead when she saw him and Thor. They were wearing their Asgardian armour with the helmets too. Sophia couldn’t take her eyes off of Loki. He looked so powerful, magnificent…

Loki’s gaze landed immediately upon Sophia as she came bustling out of the HQ building. He grinned at her and stalked over towards her, she had frozen on the spot, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Hello, poppet.’ His voice was low and seductive, Sophia felt her knees go weak when he approached her.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then slid to the back of her head to hold her steady as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, softly at first but it quickly grew into a more hunger filled kiss.

‘I missed you.’ Sophia squeaked when he stopped, smirking against her lips.

‘I missed you too. Have you been behaving while I’ve been away?’ He whispered.

‘Of course not.’ She smiled.

Loki chuckled. ‘Just what I wanted to hear.’ He grinned.

Sophia was ushered away by Loki, straight to his room. As soon as they were in, Loki locked the door and pinned her up against it. His large hand wrapped around her delicate neck as he pressed his lower body against her, his breath danced across her lips. His other hand was against the wall, by her head.

‘I have missed this, poppet. Feeling your breath under my hand, knowing that I could take it away in an instant…’ He growled and tightened his hand around her throat momentarily, literally taking her breath away.

He could feel her trembling under his hold, her eyes were full of lust as she looked up at him. He stroked his thumb across the side of her neck and released the pressure.

‘Did you do the little task I gave you?’ He whispered, leaning in to kiss just below her ear, smirking as he heard a small whimper escape from her lips.

‘Yes.’ She nodded slightly.

‘And did you get enough of it?’ He asked, lips still against her skin.

‘I did. It’s in my room, in the drawer on my desk.’ She said quietly and Loki smirked wickedly as he leaned back slightly to look at her.

‘Excellent. Good girl. The plan is forming wonderfully even when I am not here. I shall most definitely spare you when I take over this planet.’ Loki winked at her and leaned in, forcing his lips upon hers.

Sophia didn’t even care about the fact he’d decided to try again with taking over earth. All she could think about was how good his lips on hers felt, the feeling of his hand still around her throat. All the power he had over her. 

Loki smirked against her lips before leaning back a little. He removed his hand from her neck and grabbed her body, twirling her around and pulling her flush against his front. His right hand made its way to her neck again, holding her in place against him.

Pressing his cheek against hers, he whispered huskily as his other hand wound its way down inside of her trousers. ‘I am going to find you wet, aren’t I, poppet?’ 

Sophia couldn’t find the words to say as his voice was like smooth velvet, flowing through her veins.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ He teased as he cupped her, he could feel her wetness even through her knickers. It made her blush how wet she was already for him.

Loki laughed wickedly in her ear, then he nipped along her neck and used his Seidr to remove her clothes for ease. Sophia gasped out when he slid his fingers through her folds, seeking out her clit in an instant.

‘Who’d have thought that a superhero’s niece would submit so willingly to a villain, someone  _so dangerous_.’ The tips of two of his fingers slid across her throbbing clit, in slow circles at first that drove her insane.

Sophia could feel his firm body against her back, the metal from his armour dug into her. But that only fuelled her on even more. She was moaning unashamedly loud as he teased her with his fingers. Her knees buckled from beneath her as he penetrated her with two fingers, easily sliding inside her from how wet she was.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki growled as he twisted and curled his fingers, stroking over all the delicious sweet spots inside of her. Every movement of his fingers sent sparks of pleasure through her entire body. She cursed him internally for being such a professional with his fingers.

‘You.’ Sophia whimpered, her body going limp as the pads of his fingers grazed over that sweet spot simultaneously as his palm pressed against her throbbing clit. The only thing holding her up was the firm hand around her neck and the hand between her legs, playing her like a finely tuned instrument.

‘Say my name.’ He demanded, his fingers still moving inside her.

‘Loki!’ Sophia whined, she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last for.

‘Say my name!’ Loki demanded again, his voice more forceful as he picked up the pace with his fingers.

‘LOKI!’ Sophia called out, her voice faltering slightly from the way his dexterous fingers were pistoning into her wetness. She could feel her own arousal sliding down her inner thighs, she was  _so_  wet.

‘SAY MY NAME!’ Loki shouted, his voice as rough as his fingering.

‘LOKI!’ Sophia cried out again, the entire HQ should have heard from how loud her scream was. At the same time, Loki forced her over the edge into a delicious orgasm that rocked her entire world.

It was so intense, Sophia started mumbling incoherent words as Loki slowed his movements, gently dragging his fingers up and down her inner walls. He was enjoying the feeling of her muscles twitching as she soaked his hand.

‘Shhh, shhh.’ Loki cooed to her and he slid his fingers out, wrapped an arm around her middle and carried her the short distance to the bed.

He sat down and bundled her on his lap, his arms around her securely. She buried her face into his neck as he stroked over her body, soothing her trembling.

‘Mine.’ Loki growled possessively as he kissed the top of her head, rocking her slowly.

  
Later that evening, Loki went with Sophia to her room to collect what he needed. When she handed him the vial of blood, he eyed it up and grinned wickedly.

‘Excellent.’ He said as he took it and put it into his pocket.

‘Will you be able to make a serum with that?’ Sophia asked.

‘Yes. SHIELD are so incredibly stupid, having all the right ingredients apart from one. It’s so obvious, I’m surprised it hasn’t slapped them in the face. Even you clocked on to the main ingredient in an instant.’ Loki reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. ‘But you  _are_  my clever little poppet.’ He purred and stroked his thumb across her skin, making her blush as she closed her eyes and revelled in his touch.

  
**1 week earlier.**

Loki and Sophia were lying in bed one morning. Loki had just told her that he was having to go to Asgard with Thor to see Odin soon. That he would be gone for a few days.

‘I have something I need you to do for me, poppet. In the files, I found that SHIELD have figured out a serum to change Bruce permanently back to his human self. But they are missing one ingredient that they can’t figure out.’ Loki reached to the side and showed her a bit of paper, with a list of things needed for said serum.

Sophia looked at it and frowned. ‘Well, wouldn’t it be his blood? Or am I totally off the mark?’ She asked, looking at Loki.

His eyes lit up brightly and he smoothed his hand through her hair. ‘You are correct. Now, I need you to get me some of his blood. Can you do that for me?’

Sophia was slightly taken aback at his request, but as his fingers slid through her locks and massaged over her scalp, she knew she would never say no to him.

‘Of course.’ She nodded.

  
So once Loki was gone, she put a plan into action.

It was easy to slip a sleeping pill into Bruce’s morning coffee. She often made them all tea or coffee first thing in the morning as she made her own too. So he had no reason to be suspicious when she went to the lab to give him and Tony their drinks.

Tony was a little confused when an hour later, Bruce became rather sleepy. But they had a mission late the previous night, so they both put it down to that.

Bruce had went back to his room to sleep. That’s when Sophia went in there, glad when he hadn’t bothered to lock his door. She was able to sneak inside and draw some blood from his arm with ease. The sleeping pill made him so relaxed, that even the Hulk was calm and didn’t suspect anything. Also because it was just taking blood, so there was no reason for Hulk to get angry and make an appearance. 

It had been  _so easy._


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia woke up one morning to find Loki was still sound asleep next to her. She took that time to take in his beauty. His hair was pooled around his head, making his skin seem even paler than it was in contrast.

Her eyes trailed down from his face to his chest. He was pure muscle. The blanket was covering from his abdomen down, but Sophia couldn’t resist and pushed it further down, revealing his lower half.

She shivered as she thought back to the night before, when he had fucked her senseless into the mattress. Those hips were relentless, he kept going and going. Even after he’d come twice, he still had all the stamina in the world. She felt exhausted just thinking about it.

Then her eyes landed on his magnificent cock. It was resting across his thigh, even soft he looked huge. It was similar to him, slim yet full of muscle. She had never found a penis beautiful until the first time she saw his. It was easy to tell he was a god purely from his body.

Shuffling down the bed, she couldn’t resist. While she loved how dominant Loki was with her, always taking charge and pinning her down while fucking, fingering or licking her. She was quite excited to just get a small amount of time to play with his cock, just taking her time.

First she trailed the tips of her fingers along his length, smiling as it twitched slightly from her touch. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from making a noise. She continued to slide her fingers up and down, feeling it slowly start to grow hard. It raised up very slightly off his thigh and she had to squeeze her own thighs together as she was getting aroused.

Sophia licked her lips and moved in closer, flicking the tip of him with her tongue. Getting the taste of him was enough, she couldn’t take her time anymore. She ran the flat of her tongue from the base of his length right up to the tip. A small drop of pre cum seeped out and she lapped that up hungrily as he grew even harder and larger.

His cock was standing proud, sticking out from his body. She had to lean up more as she wrapped her lips around the tip. Her tongue swirled around and around as she took him further into her mouth.

She could still feel him getting harder against her tongue, the feeling made her tremble in delight. Her mind was going fuzzy with excitement as she sucked him off.

Her cock sucking was enthusiastic, taking him down her throat as far as she could manage, gargling around him as she nearly choked herself from trying too hard. She made up for it by using her hand around the base of his penis, stroking firmly up and down as her lips and tongue worked on the tip.

His hips started bucking upwards, pushing his cock further into her mouth. And he started to grunt, sounding so erotic. She glanced upwards, looking up at his face from beneath her eyelashes. Loki was awake and looking down at her, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. When she looked up at him, looking so innocent, he lost all control. He grabbed a fistful of her hair for something to hold on to as he bucked his hips again, coming in her mouth.

Sophia moaned around him as she suckled on the top, taking in as much of his seed as possible. Some dribbled down her chin, but she didn’t care.

Loki let out another moan, releasing her hair as his head fell back to the pillow. His chest was heaving as the last of his come spurted into her mouth.

Sophia licked her lips as she leaned back, letting his cock flop down and smack against his stomach. But she didn’t fail to notice that it was mere seconds before it grew and was standing at attention once again.

‘Well, that was a delightful wake up call, poppet.’ Loki purred.

Sophia was about to speak, but had no chance to as she was suddenly flipped down onto her back and Loki was over the top of her. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned them down above her head. Using his knees he forced her legs apart and pressed his cock at her entrance.

‘You enjoyed sucking off your god. You little cock slut you are.’ Loki growled, thrusting his hips so the tip of his cock slid back and fore over her cunt, sending little shocks of pleasure through her body when it slid over her clit.

‘Please, Loki.’ Sophia whimpered, raising her legs up and hooking her ankles into his ass at the same time.

‘Ohh how I do _love_  to hear you beg.’ Loki teased. Then without warning he slammed his hips against her, his cock thrust into her welcoming warmth. He couldn’t believe how wet she was from just giving him a blowjob.

Sophia turned into a whimpering mess underneath Loki as he repeated what happened the previous night and fucked her senseless into the mattress. His teeth nipped as much skin as possible, her neck, shoulders and top of her breasts.

Loki bottomed out completely inside of her and stilled, making her wail loudly as he filled her up. The tip of him was pressing painfully against her cervix. But the pain mixed with the pleasure and it took her breath away entirely.

As Loki stayed still, the pain quickly eased away and it was replaced with a pressure feeling that moulded into pleasure. Loki grinned down at her as she hit new heights, a _new_  kind of pleasure as he slowly moved his hips in circles, grinding against that sweet spot so deep inside of her, a spot that Sophia had no idea existed.

‘Fuuuuuuuck!’ Sophia screamed as she had an earth shattering orgasm, which started deep inside of her she thought her entire body was going to explode as it felt like it shook her bones.

Loki tightened his grip on her wrists, holding her firmly in place while her body bucked wildly. It was like he was on a rodeo from how harshly her body was thrashing around. The pressure he felt on his cock was too much as she tightened and squeezed him. When he came, it was like her body was milking him for everything he had.

Loki collapsed on top of his Midgardian girl. She was still pretty spaced out, so he just held her and rolled them onto their sides. But he remained firmly lodged inside her body. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down her side, smirking as she wriggled slightly when she came back into herself.

‘You’ve come back to me.’ He growled and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, making her blush.

Sophia realised that he was still inside of her, as one of her thighs was draped over his, and he was still hard. She didn’t think she would ever get used to his godly stamina. He was insatiable. But she knew that wasn’t something she should complain about.

Loki started to pump slowly into her, making her whimper. Her body was still so sensitive, she shivered delightfully around him and Loki felt a fresh rush of her arousal coat his cock.

‘You are so sensitive for me, poppet. I can feel your wetness on my cock, so eager for me. Such a dirty girl you are.’ Loki purred and clasped his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily as he continued to move against her, grinding his cock into that sweet spot again.

  
After a few more hours of romping around in bed, Loki and Sophia _eventually_  got showered and Sophia was about to leave the room but Loki gently took hold of her hand to stop her.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked.

‘I want to put my plan into action. But to do so, I will have to leave for a while.’ Loki said softly as he trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her arm.

‘You’re… You’re leaving?’ Sophia asked, trying not to show the great disappointment in her voice.

‘I have to, poppet. I would take you with me, but I need you here, on the inside. To do a few more tasks for me. Then you can join me. How does that sound?’ As he spoke he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed her knuckles, making her knees go weak.

‘What do you need me to do?’ She squeaked.

Loki smirked against the back of her hand.

  
Later in the day, Sophia was training with Natasha and Clint in the training hall. There was suddenly alarms blaring all around the HQ. So the three of them ran to the control room to see what was going on.

When they got there, there was mass panic everywhere.

‘What’s going on?’ Natasha asked as Fury came storming in.

‘Loki has escaped.’


	10. Chapter 10

‘WHERE IS HE?’ Fury shouted at Sophia. He had taken her into an interview room, to grill her on Loki’s whereabouts.

‘I don’t know! I’ve already told you!’ She screeched back at him.

‘You _must_  know. You have both been awfully close. I don’t get why he would just leave you!’ Argued Fury.

‘You think I don’t want to know that either? How do you think  _I_ feel? He made out I was important to him. That I meant something. Then he just leaves without as much as a goodbye!’ Sophia started to cry, putting on a good act as Fury’s face dropped.

Tony burst in with Natasha.

‘Leave her alone. She doesn’t know anything. I  _knew_  this would happen. That he would just leave.’ Tony snapped.

‘We don’t know for sure, maybe he has just went for a walk?’ Thor suggested as he walked in too, not wanting to believe that Loki had turned rogue again.

‘He took a bunch of high tech weapons, blew a hole in the wall and left.’ Clint said angrily.

Thor had nothing to say to that.

‘We need to find him and figure out what his game is.’ Natasha said and everyone agreed, but Sophia stayed silent, acting sad.

  
SHIELD had surveillance everywhere to try and find Loki, but after a few days there was still no sign of him at all.

Sophia had gave them a slight detour, saying she did hear him mention something to do with the Queen in England. That made them up security there and SHIELD sent some agents to stay there until he was found.

Some of them questioned why Sophia shared that information with them, she said that she hated Loki for leading her on, then just leaving. They believed her, as they had no reason not to.

  
On the second week after Loki’s disappearance, Sophia called Jane and Darcy to see if they fancied going shopping. Saying that she wanted to do something to get her mind off of Loki. So the two girls agreed to meet her in the city.

They went for lunch and did some clothes shopping. Jane and Darcy were both not wanting to mention Loki, as they knew Sophia was pretty upset about him leaving.

As they passed by a pet shop, Sophia stopped dead and looked in the window.

‘You know what I need? A new companion. I’m going to get a pet.’ She said determinedly, going inside.

Darcy and Jane shared a look with one another before following her in.

Jane went to her side, looking anxious. ‘Are you sure? I don’t know if Fury would be too happy having a dog or a cat running around the place.’

‘Who says I’m getting one of them? I want a snake.’ Sophia smirked and went over to the tanks. They only had a few in.

‘A snake? You can’t be serious.’ Jane groaned.

‘Why not? Snakes are cool. They won’t get in the way, no mess from fur.’ Sophia looked between the snakes and her eyes landed on one that was just resting on a fake tree. It was green with blue markings along its body.

It looked at her and raised its head up. Its tongue flicked out and just stared back at her.

‘I’m going to take that one.’ Sophia said as she pointed to said snake.

‘That’s so cool. He looks pretty badass.’ Darcy commented as she looked over her shoulder at the snake.

‘This is a bad idea.’ Jane said as she put her face in her hands.

  
When Sophia walked into the main living quarters back at HQ, everyone stopped talking and stared at her like she had three heads.

She had her new snake draped around her neck. ‘Meet the new member of the team.’ She grinned.

‘What the  _hell_  is that?’ Tony cried out and jumped up from the sofa to back up slightly.

‘I love snakes!’ Thor said, rushing over to see the snake.

But as he approached Sophia, the snake raised its head up and hissed at him in warning. Making Thor stop dead in his tracks.

‘Doesn’t look very friendly.’ Steve muttered.

‘Well, I like him. He’s called Bleu.’ Sophia smiled as Bleu slithered down and wrapped around her arm.

‘You cannot keep that  _thing_ here.’ Tony muttered, glaring at the snake.

‘He won’t be a bother. Will stay in my room. I already checked with Fury about having a pet. He said it’s fine, as long as it’s not a dog or a cat.’ Sophia smirked.

‘Jesus.’ Tony ran a hand down his face while Sophia turned and walked out of the room with her new friend.

Tony looked at Thor after she left the room. ‘Please tell me that is not Loki?’ Tony asked.

‘No. Loki is good with illusions, but as soon as they are touched they disappear. Sophia wouldn’t be able to handle the snake if it was Loki using illusions.’ Thor assured him.

‘But he can’t like, change into animals?’ Bruce asked.

‘No, no. I would have known about that if he could.’ Thor laughed.

Tony nodded, relieved. But he still wasn’t overly keen about having a snake in the place. They made him edgy. Probably because they really did remind him of Loki.

  
Sophia got to her room and locked the door. Bleu slid off of her arm and slithered along her bed as Sophia sat down and watched him.

‘Are you… Are you going to turn back to you?’ She asked softly.

Bleu turned to face her and raised upwards, looking directly at her.

‘It _is_  you, isn’t it?’

The snake nodded slowly. Relief flooded through her. She knew it was Loki, but there was a small bit of doubt in her mind in-case his plan hadn’t worked and she just got a random snake.

‘You aren’t turning to your normal form anytime soon, are you?’ She asked again.

Loki shook his head slowly.

‘Too dangerous?’

He nodded.

‘Well, the plan worked. They have flocked around the Queen… Is there anything else you need me to do for you?’ Sophia felt a little weird speaking to a snake, but she was also happy that he was back. Even in snake form.

Loki shook his head. He didn’t have anything else lined up for her  _just yet_.

  
That night, Tony checked in on his niece. She was in bed, reading. Bleu was draped around her neck still, relaxing.

‘Tell me that  _thing_  is not sleeping in bed with you?’ Tony sneered.

‘That  _thing_  has a name.’ Sophia growled and narrowed her eyes.

‘Fine. Whatever. Just, make sure it doesn’t get out of your room without you. It’s giving me the creeps.’ Tony shuddered as he quickly backed out of her room.

‘The sooner your plan works the better, so I can get out of here too.’ Sophia sighed to Loki.

He flicked his tongue out against her cheek, acknowledging that he was there for her. It was just going to take some time.

  
When Sophia woke up the following morning, she found Loki had his tail end wrapped around her upper thigh, then he was stretched up over her stomach and between her breasts. His head on her chest, just under her chin. He was underneath her night gown.

She had been slightly startled when she woke. But she remembered that Bleu was Loki after all, so it calmed her down again. Even if she did still find it slightly… Odd.

‘Uh… Morning, Loki. I hope you slept well.’ She whispered.

He hissed and winked at her in response. Making her smile.

  
As the days turned into weeks, Sophia was hardly ever seen without  _Bleu_  with her. He was always around her neck, or wrapped around her arm. Whenever anyone else went near her, he would hiss and snap at them.

Sophia noticed that sometimes during the night, he would disappear. Even the odd time during the day he would disappear for a while, but she never questioned it. As she knew he would have a plan.

She always woke up with him on her body in some form. He seemed to like being wrapped around one of her limbs and lying across her, or across her chest in some way. He often wrapped around her neck at times, as if reminding her about her loyalty to him and his strength.

Sophia wasn’t going to lie, she did love the feeling of his strong coils around her, holding her. The risk of knowing that he was a dangerous animal, and could kill her so easily just like in his godlike form.

So it wasn’t anything unusual for her when she climbed into bed and found him settling on her body. One night he decided to wrap around her waist and rest his head on top of one of her breasts. She had given up with wearing nightwear, as he always just slithered underneath it anyway. She had quickly grown accustom to the scaly feeling against her skin.

But it was what she woke up to in the morning that greatly surprised her…


	11. Chapter 11

‘Hello, poppet.’ Loki purred seductively in Sophia’s ear, making her tremble.

‘L… Loki. What are you… What if you get caught?’ She whispered to him, turning her head around to look at him, as his grip was too tight around her to be able to turn her full body.

He was naked and pressed up against her back, arms around her middle. He smirked wickedly and pressed a kiss to her lips, taking her breath away.

Oh she had missed him.  _So_  badly.

He reached up and pressed a finger to her lips. ‘Do not worry. I worked out a spell to secure your room.’ He said softly, his finger rubbing across her lower lip.

‘Why… Why now?’ She asked, confused.

‘Because I wanted to make sure that you were still on my side, poppet. That you weren’t going to turn me in. But you have exceeded my expectations.’ He said approvingly and kissed her again as his hand slid down her body, sliding between her thighs.

Sophia moaned into his mouth when he cupped her with his large hand, he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Loki moved his free hand up to wrap around her throat, holding her in place as he licked her cheek. ‘Did you miss me?’

‘Y… Yes.’ She gasped as his fingers started to explore through her wet folds.

‘I know. I heard you calling out my name most nights in your sleep… Dreaming of me. What were you dreaming about, my fingers coaxing you to orgasm, or perhaps my tongue licking your clit? Or more likely my cock pumping into you, filling you so nicely.’ As he spoke, he inserted two fingers into her sopping wet cunt, making her cry out in pleasure.

‘Oh god, yes. Loki.’

‘How I missed hearing you beg.’ Loki growled against her ear, tightening his hand slightly around her neck as he curled his fingers at the same time inside of her, grazing across her g spot. ‘Tell me, did you enjoy having company from a snake? I do rather enjoy feeling your luscious body under my coils. And don’t think I couldn’t feel your body responding to me, I could feel every breath, feel the blood pumping through your veins as your heartbeat quickened. What is it about  _Bleu_ , is it knowing how dangerous he is, or knowing that he’s me?’

‘Loki… I… You.’ She cried out between gasps as she struggled because of her compromised breathing and also the way his fingers felt so sinful inside of her, twisting and curling, hitting all the right spots as he took his time with her. Like he was feeling her for the first time again, getting to know her intimately.

Sophia could feel his hardness press against her bum as he started to grind against her, his cock sliding up and down between her cheeks as he moved.

‘What do you desire, Sophia?’ Loki asked gruffly, his thumb pressing down on her clit, to torture her even more.

‘Please. Please fuck me.’ She begged, nearly crying in desperate need.

Loki squeezed against her neck and moved slightly behind her, hooking her thigh back up over his so he could slide his cock into her, agonizingly slow. Sophia could feel every inch of him as he gradually filled her up to the hilt. She had lost her breath, not only from the iron grip Loki had around her throat, but also from how full she felt.

It took her body a moment to adjust to him again, she was so tight around his cock. Even Loki’s jaw fell open in pleasurable shock with her tightness. Her muscles were contracting around him, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He had been so wrapped up in the feeling that he didn’t realise how tight his hand was around her throat, she nearly lost consciousness before he released, so she could gulp down air. Sophia didn’t realise that he hadn’t meant to do that, it only fuelled her pleasure on more.

When Loki started to move against her, he hit every sweet spot inside of her. Loki rolled them over so that she was flat on her stomach and he pounded into her from behind. One of his hands was still between her legs, teasing over her clit. He didn’t stop, even as his arm was trapped beneath her.

Sophia was a whimpering, quivering mess as she could do nothing but take it. She was well and truly getting fucked hard into the mattress. She bit down on the pillow, screaming into it as she came over his cock.

The feeling of her gushing around him sent him on his own orgasm and he spurted inside of her, coating her inner walls with his seed. The noise he made was unearthly, thrusting lazily into her until he rode out his own orgasm. His cock pulsing inside of her, against her g spot and pushing her even further into her own pleasure.

Once he got his mind under control again, he rolled back onto his side, taking his mortal with him. She was limp against his sweaty body and trembled under his touch as he slid his hand down from her neck to splay over her stomach.

‘Glad to see you’re still mine.’ He rumbled, sucking on her neck.

Sophia loved the way his large hand was covering her tummy, in a possessive way. ‘Always.’ She whispered.

Loki was very quickly hard inside of her again. So they certainly made up for lost time. Then eventually, once Loki allowed her out of the bed, they went to shower together.

‘They fell for the trick, they still think you’re going to attack the Queen.’ Sophia grinned.

‘Excellent. My good girl, tricking the Avengers for me.’ Loki purred and picked up the shampoo, then he twirled his finger around, motioning for her to turn.

She did so and let out a soft gasp when his fingers started to glide through her hair, massaging the shampoo in.

‘Is there anything else you need me to do?’ Sophia asked between moans of delight at how good his fingers felt against her scalp.

‘Nice of you to ask. There is indeed... Are you sure you are up for more mischief?’ He asked, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned in towards her ear, his breath dancing across her skin felt heavenly.

‘I would do anything for you.’ She said honestly.

Loki almost felt guilty about how loyal she was to him…  _Almost._

‘Well, remember when you took blood from Bruce?’ Loki gently tugged her backwards so he could rinse her hair under the water flow.

‘Yeah.’ Sophia closed her eyes and tipped her head back further for easiness. Not that Loki needed her to do that, with their height difference.

‘I need you to inject something _into_  him, instead of taking… We need to make sure that the Hulk cannot come out to play ever again.’


	12. Chapter 12

**3 Days later**

Sophia’s stomach was twisting with nerves as she held the needle in her hand. ****

She had been waiting for Loki’s go ahead. He hid the needle on top of her wardrobe, and then he gave her the all-clear to go ahead and inject Bruce with the serum…

‘You will do fine, poppet. I know you can do this.  _My_  good girl.’ Loki purred in her ear as he massaged her shoulders.

‘I know… I’ll go give him his tea.’ Sophia said as she took in a deep breath.

‘That’s my girl. I will be right with you the entire time.’ Loki assured her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Then he shapeshifted into Bleu and made himself comfortable along her shoulders.

Sophia took another deep breath and made her way to the kitchen, slipping the injection into her pocket on the way. She made the usual cups of tea and coffee for the few select people, along with her own. Then she tipped the sleeping powder into Bruce’s drink. There had been another late night last night, so she knew it wouldn’t be so suspect if he went for a nap.

‘Cheers, Sophia.’ Bruce got his drink from her, but still kept his distance because of Loki hissing at him from her shoulder.

‘You still have that godforsaken beast with you.’ Tony grumbled while he took his cup and walked out before Sophia had a chance to talk back.

‘I should put the sleeping powder in  _his_  drink too. Shut him up for a while.’ Sophia muttered quietly.

Loki heard and nodded his head slightly, hissing in a weird way that made Sophia think he was laughing. Which he was.

Sophia started pacing in the common living area, while waiting an hour for the powder to kick in. But she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Loki’s voice inside her mind.

_Stop pacing, poppet. You don’t want anyone to see you looking suspicious._

‘Holy shit. How… What?’ She gasped as she looked to Loki on her shoulder, who was looking at her intently.

_Sit down. Pick up a book, keep calm. You are doing well._

Sophia’s mouth was open like a fish. But she did as he said and sat down, picking up the nearest book she could find.

_Good girl. Now give it another ten minutes or so._

‘Ok.’ Sophia said quietly as she gulped.

She had no idea that Loki could do that, speak to her, inside her mind. It was insane. But it made her realise that she really had no idea about all of Loki’s true powers… He was much more powerful than she had even imagined. It made her shiver thinking about it.

Once she was sure enough time had passed, she made her way to Bruce’s room. Luckily there was no one else around, but it still didn’t stop her heart from nearly beating out of her chest when she stopped at his door.

She pressed her ear to the door and could hear him snoring.

_Do you want me to go check first?_

‘It’s ok. That’s him snoring.’ She whispered, and Loki nodded.

As quietly as possible, she opened the door and crept inside. She pulled the injection out of her pocket as she crept over to Bruce’s bed side. Fortunately for her, his arm was hanging out the side of the bed.

Sophia popped the cap of the injection off with her teeth and leaned in, as she pressed the tip of the needle against his skin, about to push in… His skin suddenly turned green and hard like a rock. There was a roar emitted as Bruce turned into Hulk, right on front of Sophia’s eyes.

He towered over her and let out another roar as the bed crushed underneath his weight. Sophia felt fear coursing through her veins as she fell back onto her bum, terrified of the monster on front of her.

Hulk was about to strike, she covered her face with her arms. But suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and the next thing she knew, she felt a rush of air around her body and suddenly she was back in her own room.

But she was so shaken up, that she was just frozen.

‘You’re alright, poppet. I’ve got you. You’re safe now. I won’t let him harm you.’ Loki’s smooth voice whispered into her ear as she was pulled onto his lap, as he sat down on the floor.

‘L… Loki.’ Sophia whimpered and managed to look up.

‘I’m here.’ He said softly and took her head against his chest, his hand resting at the back of her head, cradling her.

He soothed her and just held her in his arms until she got over the initial shock. But the loud sounds of the Hulk roaring from down the corridors could be heard and it made her jump every time.

‘Sophia. Look at me, darling. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. You’re ok.’ He assured her as he took her chin between his fingers.

She nodded and took deep breaths. But she was still shaking slightly. So Loki took her to bed and wrapped her in the blanket, then got in next to her and held her tightly. They were there together for an hour, until she was ok again.

‘I’m so sorry. I messed up. I failed you.’ Sophia suddenly said as she tried not to cry, but it was difficult as her emotions felt like they were all over the place.

Loki turned her over so she was lying on her side, facing him. ‘Shhh. Do not say that. You did NOT fail me. That would have happened no matter who did it. It’s my fault for not thinking it through more. I should have never put you in danger like that.’ Loki said firmly as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

He actually felt his heart hurting slightly. He had grown to care far too much for the mortal. Seeing her about to get pulverised by the beast had scared him way too much.

‘Maybe if I had waited a little longer, or pushed it in quicker’ Loki cut her off from speaking as he kissed her. Once he had distracted her enough, he pulled back slightly and smirked.

‘Enough. I don’t want to hear you putting yourself down again. Ok?’ He said firmly.

‘Ok.’ Sophia nodded.

‘Now. Let’s go see what damage the Hulk managed to cause.’ Loki winked at her and grinned wickedly.

  
Sophia made her way down the corridor, towards the main area. There was obvious destruction from where the Hulk had smashed around against the walls. It made her gulp as she continued on.

There were a few people that were part of SHIELD lying dead in the main control room. But then she saw Tony, Steve and Bruce. Tony and Steve were trying to calm Bruce down, he wasn’t the Hulk anymore, but he was still freaking out.

‘It’s not your fault, Bruce. You had a nightmare, it’s the Hulk’s natural reaction to react. You didn’t know what was happening.’ Steve said calmly.

‘I killed people, Steve. Again! And I’ve hurt two of my friends. What if they don’t pull through?’ Bruce said in despair.

‘What’s going on?’ Sophia asked as she stepped in, making herself known. Loki was wrapped around her arm, watching.

‘Go back to your room, Sophia.’ Tony said.

‘I’m not a child, Tony. What happened?’ Sophia snapped.

Steve looked between everyone and walked over to Sophia, but stopped short when Loki hissed at him in warning.

‘There’s been an incident. Bruce must have had a nightmare, he hulked out… There has been some, casualties. Natasha and Clint are both in a coma. But they will be ok.’ Steve looked over to Bruce as he spoke, not wanting him to get upset again.

‘I’m leaving. I can’t stay here anymore. It’s not safe.’ Bruce said as he made his way to the other side of the room.

‘Wait, Banner. You can’t just leave!’ Steve called out and rushed after him out of the room.

‘This is a disaster. And we still have no clue where reindeer games is.’ Tony said angrily as he kicked a nearby chair over.

Sophia opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of a twin jet engine taking off had her and Tony both looking out of the window. They rushed over to said window and watched as Bruce took off in the jet, up into the sky. Steve ran out from the garage area, looking up at Bruce leaving.

‘Great. Just great.’ Tony stormed off.

Sophia was in a bit of shock at what had happened. Loki slithered up her arm and rested along the back of her neck. Then he spoke to her in her mind again.

_Well, this is turning out even better than we planned._


	13. Chapter 13

The jet that Bruce took off in went off the radar entirely. No one could find him or get in contact. Natasha and Clint were still in the hospital section of the HQ, in a coma.

Tony was working hard on his suit, trying to fix it. He felt even more vulnerable than ever with Loki still loose somewhere in the world and half of the team down.

Thor and Steve were training hard constantly, anticipating that something was coming.

Sophia kept her head down more, aside from the big arguments with Tony when he tried to get her to go back home to her parents instead. Saying it was safer. But she kept saying that the real danger, Hulk, was gone. So it was pointless.

But Tony was determined that Loki was plotting to come back to kidnap her. Use her against him. Sophia kept flipping him off and ‘Bleu’ just kept hissing and striking out at him when he got Sophia wound up.

Sophia went to her room and shut the door. She had just had another of those arguments with Tony. She pressed her forehead against the door and sighed.

Suddenly a hand went across her mouth and another around her middle. She was dragged backwards and her back was pressed against a very firm body. She felt a warm breath against her neck, making her shiver.

‘Mmm. It seems that your Uncle is worried that you are going to be kidnapped by a certain god.’ Loki teased and pressed a kiss on her neck. ‘But I get the feeling, that if that were to happen, there would be no complaints coming from you.’

Before Sophia knew it, she was stripped naked and tied up with her arms behind her back, legs tied together with rope around her ankles and mid thighs. A ball gag was shoved in her mouth and she was then tossed onto her bed. The way Loki manhandled her so easily turned her on to no end, not to mention being completely restrained and vulnerable like she was.

She wriggled around on the bed, testing the restraints. It only turned her on even more when she confirmed for herself that she was going absolutely nowhere.

Loki watched with a big grin on his face as she wriggled around on the bed. He did love to see her subdued and completely at his mercy.

‘Whilst it is easier to just use my Seidr to restrain you. There is something about tying you up with my bare hands. Feeling your skin under my every touch, the way your muscles twitch beneath my fingers.’ He said wickedly as he trailed his fingers from her ankle up her leg, proving his point as her skin broke out in goosebumps on his trail.

‘Now just to decide what to do with you. There are so many possibilities… What with you all tied up and vulnerable, all for the taking.’ His voice was deep and sultry, affecting her in ways she never thought possible from just a voice… Until she met Loki.

His fingers traced over her skin, up over her thigh and stopped at her hip. He gripped her body and rolled her over onto her stomach, smiling at the way she wriggled when he stroked across her rear end, squeezing and massaging.

‘Mmm, such a delightful bottom you have. Just begging to be spanked.’ Loki raised his hand and then brought it down with force against her.

She let out a scream around her gag and attempted to wriggle away, but Loki grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her in place as he continued to redden her backside.

He enjoyed the whimpers that escaped around the gag. Her body flinched and tensed up with every strike. Her skin turned a beautiful shade of red, Loki could feel his cock throbbing every time his hand connected with her bum.

Sophia was having an internal battle with her mind and body. The strikes of Loki’s hand was painful, intense and she could most certainly feel the power behind every hit. Yet the pain sent trembles through her body and because of where his hand was hitting, it sent vibrations straight to her clit. No matter how much it stung, she was getting off on it.

‘I think you are enjoying this, poppet. What many fail to realise, is that pain can be such a wonderful release. It’s what you need, a reminder of your place. Let the pain sink through your body, into your veins. Feel the freedom in having your choices taken away from you. Just submit, and you will know peace.’ Loki’s voice was even as he continued, never faltering.

Sophia’s mind almost shut down from the intensity of the spanking. When Loki stopped, she felt like her entire body was on fire, especially her reddened ass.

But Loki wasn’t finished there.

With a flick of his hand, she was rolled over onto her back, her hands were still tied and trapped between her back and the bed. But her legs were freed from their restraints.

Loki crawled onto the bed at the bottom and grabbed one of her ankles. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the inner side, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. Then he started to kiss upwards. She wriggled under him as his hair was hanging down and tickling across her skin on his travels. He nipped her inner thigh, growling in warning for her to keep still.

He bit down on her skin again and did the same to her other thigh before proceeding upwards. Even though he had been between her legs many times, it still made her feel shy with the way he would look at her. So intensely, so hungrily. Like he was going to devour her whole.

‘Soaking wet after your spanking. I think you enjoy pain, pet.’ He purred and started to tease her with his fingers, using her wetness over her clit.

But he didn’t play for long, because he was so desperate to sink his cock into her. To have her tight body wrap around him. He was throbbing with need. So he continued his climb over her body, pressing down against her.

He kissed the side of her mouth, smiling as he heard a small moan from behind the ball gag. There was a shimmer of green light and Loki was naked as well, his bare chest firmly pressing down against her breasts, he could feel her hardened nipples against his skin.

The god reached down between them and took hold of his cock, lined it up against her and pressed the head into her. He could feel her body accepting him with ease, as if welcoming him home. He slowly pushed further into her, letting her feel every vein and movement against her sensitive inner walls.

Sophia’s eyes rolled back in her head as Loki bottomed out. She could feel him throbbing so deliciously inside of her, touching everywhere.

She tried to wrap her legs around him, to get him to move as he was just buried inside her but not moving. Though she found that her legs were stuck, not moving. But she was quick to realise it was Loki using his Seidr that was the cause. Especially from the big ass grin he had.

But he took mercy on her, or on himself, and started to move. He pulled almost all of the way out, then thrust back in again with a grunt. She was so wet, the sounds their bodies made as he pounded into her was obscene.

‘Gods, Sophia. You’re going to be the death of me.’ Loki moaned.

He pressed his face into her neck, muffling his moans and grunts as he kept moving his hips against her.

All Sophia could do was take it. And she certainly wasn’t complaining.

  
Sophia went into the kitchen one morning to get her morning coffee. She was met by Tony there, who faltered when he saw the snake resting on the counter.

‘Can you get that…  _Thing_ , off the counter. We prepare food on there.’ He grumbled and waited until Sophia picked up the snake and placed him around her neck, smirking at her uncle.

‘You know, he’s a sweet snake really. You should spend some time with him, then he might like you.’ She grinned.

‘That will not happen. Anyway, you better put him back to your room. Clint has woken up, we’re going to see him. No animals in the hospital.’

‘He’s awake? What about Natasha?’ Sophia felt her stomach churn at the news, Loki hissing didn’t help her nerves much either.

‘Natasha is still under. The doctors are pretty worried.’ Tony sighed as he picked up his cup of coffee and motioned for her to go with him to visit Clint.

Sophia nodded and followed, but she had to stop by to drop off Loki in her room first.

‘What do I do?’ She asked quietly as she put him down on her bed and he raised up to look at her, his tongue flicking out slightly.

_Act normal, rejoice that he is awake. I have a plan B for the Hawk._


	14. Chapter 14

‘Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?’ Loki asked Sophia for what felt like the millionth time while she got dressed.

‘I’m sure. I let you down with Bruce. I need to do this.’ Sophia said determinedly.

Loki frowned and got up from the bed, he was half naked with only his leather trousers hanging low on his hips. He quietly went up behind his mortal and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck.

‘You didn’t let me down, poppet. It was a miscalculation on my part. But I am so proud of you for wanting to do this for me. My good little mortal girl. I will reward you greatly, of course.’ He purred and flicked his tongue across her skin, making her moan.

Loki squeezed her hips and smirked against her skin as he felt her buck backwards into him, reacting to his actions. He loved how easy it was to have her bend to his will, in whatever way he wanted.

‘Don’t forget to take the picture along with you. And make sure you get him alone. I will be with you, just in-case you need me. I can get you out in an instant  _and_  I will know if he’s lying.’ Loki assured her and spun her around to face him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her, rubbing his thumb across her skin.

‘I have my gun on me as well… Let’s do this.’ Sophia smiled back at him.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Loki turned into Bleu and made himself comfy across Sophia’s shoulders and then she made her way through the HQ. She was in luck, Clint was alone in the kitchen when she found him. She knew that Thor was still away, looking for Hulk. And Tony was in the lab. It was the perfect opportunity.

She slid onto one of the seats next to him at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

‘What’s new?’ He asked her, putting down the magazine he was reading.

‘Not much… Apart from this.’ Sophia pulled a photo of his family out of her pocket and slid it across the table to him.

Clint’s eyes widened and his stomach twisted.

‘Where did you get this?’ He asked through gritted teeth as he grabbed the photo and put it into his pocket, looking over his shoulder to make sure there was no one else around.

‘That’s not important. The thing is, I need you to leave. If you want your family to remain safe and sound, to be granted mercy when the new ruler of earth takes over, you will go back to them and remain there. Leave your bow and arrows _, all_  of your weapons here. Hang up being an Avenger.’ Sophia said confidently.

And oddly, she felt a weird rush of adrenaline rush through her at seeing Clint’s eyes widen in genuine fear for his family. But then he snapped out of it.

‘This is a joke, right? What are you going to do? And what do you mean  _new ruler_?’ He snapped and jumped up to his feet, grabbing his bow from the table.

Sophia stood up and pulled her gun out, she aimed it at him. Then she took out another picture and showed it to him. It was of his daughter sleeping and Loki’s horned shadow looming over her.

‘Loki can wipe them out in an instant. You all underestimated his powers. You only know half of it.’ Sophia hissed.

Clint looked truly defeated.

‘You’ve been working with him all along?’ He asked.

‘Yep. Did you really think he would just leave, without having a plan up his sleeve?’

‘If I back down and just… Go home. You will make sure he doesn’t harm my family?’ He asked as he put his bow back down on the table and he also removed his gun.

‘Loki gives his word, they will not be harmed.’ Sophia confirmed.

‘And you trust his word, do you? He’s the god of lies, Sophia.’ Clint said, trying one last time.

‘I trust him. Now, are you going to do as he wants?’

‘Fine. I’ll leave.’ Clint said, completely defeated as he thought about the safety of his family. His mind was reeling and the safety of them was all he could think about.

_Well done, Sophia. He is being truthful. He is truly scared about the wellbeing of his precious family._

Loki raised up and hissed at Clint, who narrowed his eyes at the snake.

‘That’s… That’s Loki, isn’t it?’ He said.

_No._

‘No. It’s not. But Loki did get him for me and put a spell over him, he wanted me to have some extra protection while he was gone.’ Sophia said, thinking quickly. As she knew that Clint wouldn’t believe it wasn’t Loki unless she had a good excuse. With the way that the snake was so protective over her. And her lie worked, as Clint didn’t think any more of it. He believed her.

 _Well, that’s a nice surprise. You’re almost as good with lying as I am._ Loki praised in her mind, she had to suppress a smile from spreading across her face.

Clint warily left the kitchen. But Sophia followed him to make sure he didn’t tell anyone on his way out. But Clint wasn’t stupid. He knew that his family was in danger, so he wasn’t going to do anything to risk that.

He was about to leave when Tony came along.

‘Where are you going?’ He asked, confused.

‘I need to go away for a while. I can’t stay here anymore.’

‘What are you on about? Why not? Is it because of Nat?’ Tony frowned.

‘No. Well, partly. I just, need some space and time.’ Clint stormed out, not leaving himself open to any more questioning from Tony. Besides, he needed to get to his family to make sure they were ok. He was extremely worried. While he wasn’t sure on whether he could trust Loki’s word or not, he wasn’t wanting to risk it. At all.

‘Did you do or say something to him?’ Tony asked, glaring at his niece.

‘Geez thanks, Tony. You really think I could get him to leave like that?’

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

‘The Avengers are falling apart. This is not good. And that  _maniac_ is still out there somewhere.’ Tony grumbled and walked away.

But the day for Tony didn’t get any better in the afternoon.

Thor came back, with a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. He sure knew how to make an entrance.

‘Did you find him?’ Sophia asked as she went to greet him on return.

‘Yes and no.’ Thor sighed.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Tony asked.

‘I went to Heimdall. He said that… He’s gone. He’s on a planet called Sakaar. There’s no way of getting off once you’re there. And he’s still Hulk.’

‘Shit. This is not good, Thor. We have Loki out there, plotting to take over the world. Clint is gone, Natasha is still unconscious. Now Bruce is trapped on some planet! How are we going to be able to protect the earth with just three of us? Or maybe even two, since my damn suit is still acting up.’ Tony was nearly having a mental breakdown, it kind of amused Sophia. But it greatly amused Loki as he watched from Sophia’s shoulder.

‘Wait, what has happened to Clint?’ Steve asked as he walked in.

‘That snake probably scared him off.’ Tony sideway glanced at Loki.

‘Leave Bleu out of your problems. It’s not his fault that you’re all having performance issues.’ Sophia snapped and crossed her arms over his chest.

She heard Loki laughing in her mind.

‘It is not performance issues. It’s more like’

‘You haven’t even fixed your suit yet. We’re all totally fucked if Loki does decide to come back. And like Tony keeps saying, he might kidnap me, or worse!’ Sophia interupted, to try and poke the bear more.

‘I doubt he would harm you, Sophia.’ Thor assured her, thinking she was really worried. Though she was anything but worried.

‘He left me just like he left everyone. Why wouldn’t he?’ She shrugged.

‘Because I still believe he saw something in you. Deep down he cares about you.’

_Well, it seems that my brother is not quite as stupid as he looks._


	15. Chapter 15

Loki’s fingers traced patterns over Sophia’s hip as they lay in bed together.

‘What’s next in your plan?’ Sophia asked.

‘Next, I send Thor back to Asgard. Then I figure out a way to get rid of the soldier.’ Loki grinned.

‘Steve was frozen for hundreds of years, wasn’t he?’ Sophia asked, slightly distracted as Loki’s fingers trailed up her side to her breast and he stroked across her nipple with the lightest of touches.

‘Yes. Why do you ask?’ He purred and started to distract her even more as he bit down on her bare shoulder.

‘Uhm… I… Well, wouldn’t freezing him again be the best option? Lure him into a large tank and instantly freeze it?’ She stuttered out.

Loki hummed in thought against her skin as he kissed where he’d bitten, then he dragged his lips up her neck.

‘How do you suggest that we lure him into ice?’ He asked, still worrying over her neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. Driving her crazy with desire, even though they had already been at it like rabbits for the last three hours. Loki was insatiable, and he was very good at getting Sophia wound up like a spring almost instantly.

‘Ah… Well… Just a sighting of you would probably work.’ Sophia moaned softly as his fingers tweaked her nipple.

‘And what do you think we should do for the actual freezing process?’ Loki wasn’t being fair asking her all those questions while manipulating her body, she couldn’t stop herself from whimpering.

‘I don’t know.’ She gasped.

Loki chuckled wickedly as his hand teasing her nipples slipped further down her body and in between her thighs. ‘Leave that part to me, poppet. You’ve given me the _most_   _wonderful_  idea.’

  
Later in the day, Thor had to rush off because he received note from Asgard that they were in trouble. All the realms had erupted into chaos and Odin needed Thor to put it all to right.

Sophia’s stomach was in knots with nerves as she sat in the main room, waiting for the signal. She knew that Loki had planned to trap Steve. She was just waiting for everything to kick off. He told her to stay put until he returned. And so there was no suspicion, he kept an illusion of Bleu with her.

Even though she was expecting it, she still jumped when the alarm sounded. Fury rushed in to find Tony and Steve.

‘We’ve had a sighting of Loki. You two need to get there,  _now_.’ He demanded.

‘Let’s hope my suit holds up this time.’ Tony grumbled as he and Steve rushed off.

  
The two Avengers arrived at an old warehouse, where Loki was sighted.

‘I have a bad feeling about this.’ Steve said as they waited outside the door.

‘Me too. But we need to get Loki under control again.’ Tony nodded to him and they both rushed inside the derelict building.

It didn’t take them long to seek Loki out. But it didn’t put them at any ease.

‘I wondered how long it would take you to find me here.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he paced back and fore on an upper level.

‘Loki. Step down. You won’t win this.’ Tony said as he aimed his hand thrusters at him.

‘Oh, but I think I already have.’ He hissed. ‘Your beast is AWOL on another planet, Thor has ran back home to daddy. Widow is, well, she is as well as dead. Clint is nowhere to be found. And I believe your suit is still acting up.’

Tony took aim and blasted at Loki, but the god managed to dodge it with ease. He took out his daggers and threw them towards Steve and Tony. But Steve used his shield so they just bounced off. When he lowered the shield, Loki had disappeared.

‘LOKI. Enough of these games.’ Steve called out angrily as the two ran up the nearest set of stairs to look for him.

They were both on guard, watching over each other’s backs as they made their way along the corridor. The two nearly fell down a hole in the floor that was revealing a large tank of water below.

‘Careful.’ Tony said to Steve.

‘Oh, what a shame. You didn’t fall into my trap.’ Loki’s voice carried from down the corridor. Steve looked at Tony and nodded.

Tony was about to fly over the large hole to continue down the corridor, but his suit died out on him again entirely.

‘You have got to be kidding me.’ Tony then tried calling on Jarvis, but his suit had failed completely. There was no power to it.

Loki’s evil laugh echoed around them as Tony and Steve shared a knowing look.

‘This is his doing. All along.’ Tony shouted and punched the wall next to him in anger.

‘I’ll get him.’ Steve said confidently.

Steve stepped backwards and he took a run to jump over the hole. Which normally would be easy for him, if he hadn’t hit an invisible wall right over the hole.

‘STEVE!’ Tony shouted in distress as Steve fell straight down through the hole and landed into the large tank with a splash.

The wall that was there then appeared with a flicker of green around it. Loki had made an illusion so it seemed like it was a long corridor.

‘I hope he can hold his breath.’ Loki’s voice echoed around the building as there was a loud whirring noise and just as Steve attempted to swim upwards, a heavy metal lid slid over the top, trapping him in the water.

Tony jumped down on top of the tank and tried to move it, but even if he had his suit it would have been near impossible to remove. He slid off the top of the tank and to the ground, he put his hands on the glass as he watched Steve in the water, who started to panic too.

But Steve got himself under control and he moved to the side of the tank, where Tony was. Then he started to punch the glass. It made a slight indentation and the glass started to crack.

‘This is going even better than I planned.’ Loki said from behind Tony. Who turned around and glared at Loki.

‘You really think that will contain Cap?’ Tony laughed. ‘Your plan never works, Loki.’ He mocked him.

‘Oh, really?’ Loki took a device out of his pocket and pressed a button.

There was another whirring noise and Tony looked back around to the tank to see a large hose of sorts being attached to the side. Then he watched in horror as ice started to form from the bottom of the tank and it quickly worked its way upwards.

‘NO!’ Tony cried out and ran to the tank. He started to punch against it, to try and free Steve.

But he could tell from Steve’s eyes that there was no way out of it. He watched as his team mate was enveloped in the ice, freezing him completely.

Tony balled his hands into fists and turned around to face Loki.

‘You won’t get away with this.’

‘Really? Haven’t I already? Now, I do believe that I left something rather lovely behind when I left your pathetic excuse of a home. I shall claim what is mine before taking over this planet.’ Loki growled. 

He laughed as the realisation that he meant Sophia spread across Tony’s face.

‘Don’t you dare touch her.’ Tony warned as he lunged for Loki.

But as he reached him, his punch went right through the god and was replaced with a shimmering illusion of himself.

‘Too late, Tony.  _She’s mine_. This entire world, is  _mine_.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've not updates any of my fics in the last few weeks as it's been a bit of a rough time. Hopefully things will be back on track now! 
> 
> Final chapter!

‘Come, Sophia. We need to go.’ Loki placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly because she hadn’t heard him enter. Bleu’s illusion disappeared from around her neck.

‘Loki. Did it work?’ She jumped up, eyes wide.

‘It worked a treat.’ He grinned. ‘Now, come. We don’t have much time.’ He grabbed her hand and in a flash she was suddenly elsewhere with the god.

She was slightly dizzy from the rush around her. But then she took in her surroundings.

‘Where are we?’ She asked, confused.

‘This is our new home, poppet. A King needs his own palace to rule from.’ Loki grinned.

‘Holy shit.’ Sophia said in awe while she looked around the grand room.

It was furnished in greens and golds. There was a lavish four poster bed, a fireplace with comfortable looking leather sofas on front of it, a big desk, three huge bookcases and an en-suite.

‘Wait here. There is one more thing I have to do. I am going to watch the world squirm in fear, until they realise that their new ruler is all that matters.’ Loki smirked.

Sophia’s stomach churned nervously as she remembered how dangerous he really was.

‘Can… Will you make sure my parents aren’t harmed? Please spare them.’ She squeaked out, unsure on what he would do or say to her request. But the thought of her parents being harmed broke her heart.

‘Of course, poppet. I will spare them,  _for you_.’ Loki assured her as he held her arms and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

  
Tony was numb when he returned back to the SHIELD headquarters, only to find it wasn’t there anymore. It was just a big pile of rubble on the ground. The whole building had been blown up.

He cried out in anguish at losing everyone and everything as he dropped to his knees.

  
  
It took a few years for everyone to fall into line under Loki’s rule. Many wars against him and thousands of deaths later, he finally had the world under his command.

It hadn’t taken him long to build an army.

People bent to his will, did as he said. Many of the Midgardians realised that it was in-fact better with his rule. The wars between them were finished. Presidents and politicians were given the chance to either stand down, work at his side or they were slaughtered.

The vast area around his palace was built up from woodland to make a grand Kingdom.

And as Loki was a man of his word,  _mostly,_  Clint and his family weren’t harmed. Sophia’s parents were alive and well, even living in the Kingdom too so that Sophia could visit them whenever she wished to.

She was still at Loki’s side, living with him in the palace.

But one day, Loki surprised her by asking something that she never in a million years thought he would do.

  
‘My darling, Sophia. Stuck by my side all through out. You managed to wind your way into this god’s cold heart.’ Loki cupped her cheek in his hand while they were stood on the balcony from their room.

Sophia felt her heart soar at his words. Who’d have thought, that having a simple crush on the villain would get her a life like this? In pure luxury at the King’s side as he ruled over Earth.

‘My clever poppet… I must ask you.’ Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, then to Sophia’s utter shock, he got down on one knee before her.

‘Will you do me the greatest honour, of becoming my Queen?’


End file.
